Sugary Condoms
by Goethia
Summary: Sexual tension is undeniable between a mischievous porn actor and his sexually repressed, closeted gay roommate. SebaCiel AU
1. Chapter I

_It never occurred to me that I would end up in the Kuroshitsuji fandom writing smut for the whole world to read. I'm going to hell for this. Oh well, whatever, I was going there before writing this anyway. Now my name was just transferred to the Upper Hell, where I'll be forever blown by storm winds (Dante's reference, anyone?)._

_**Warnings!: **__adult themes, AU, SebaCiel yaoi and smut (well duh), possible OOCness, though I'll try to maintain Sebastian's "I´m a cocky bastard" attitude and Ciel's "I have a stick up in my ass" one. _

_And the worst warning of them all: an "author" who is NOT a native English speaker. So feel free to rant about my disastrous grammar skills and to banish me to a second grade English class. But I assure you that I'll make my best effort, since I hate poorly written fanfiction (not to mention that I'm quite the perfectionist). I will consider getting a beta reader in the future, but right now I'm just a newbie who doesn't know anyone here - depressed sigh-._

_**Disclaimer: **__If Kuroshitsuji was mine, I would be in the Bahamas sipping tequila from a Swarovski glass, while sitting on the balcony of my huge ass beachfront mansion. Of course I'm not doing that right now, nor do I have a beachfront mansion (perhaps I'll rob a bank someday in order to purchase one). So no, I don't own Kuroshitsuji (it's in my world domination plans though)._

_I'm using first person narrative because I feel it is easier for me to write. And because I also like to fuck with Ciel's mind :D _

_Enough talk. I'll leave you with the chapter now_

* * *

**Chapter I**

As I stare at the middle class apartment building I scrunch my nose in distaste. Looking down at the paper in my hand I confirm that I have the right address. This certainly isn't what I was expecting, though I guess that the monthly rent must have of given me a clue already. The building in front of me, though not a horror to look at, reminds me of a hospital, being painted in a hideous shade of white.

Sighing, I start walking towards the entrance of the structure, keeping in mind the number of the apartment I am supposed to go to.

I left my family's mansion on the countryside, where I grew up, to come to the city to start college. Been eighteen years old, my parents thought that it would be a good idea to send me away to live on my own, taking advantage of the fact that I was admitted to one of the most prestigious colleges in England, in the middle of London. They hid their reasons behind the typical excuse of the need that I must have for independency. But I know that they wanted me away while they resolve their divorce. My parents have been secretive about it, but it is obvious to me that my family is breaking apart. I don't really blame my mother for her constant bickering and her changing emotions. It's not a secret for anyone that my father is a womanizer. God only knows how many times he has cheated on my mother.

Powerful men have access to anything they want. Women are no exception. And my father, a descendant of an important noble family, close to royalty, is what people would call one of those powerful men. In charge of a business empire, he is the dream man of every slut available in the country.

Noble families tend to hide their problems from the world. I'm still wondering how my parents will manage to accomplish their divorce without staining the Phantomhive name. Not that I really care about that.

Out of my thoughts, I walk towards the closest elevator, finding almost immediately a big yellow sign standing on the floor which indicates that said machine is out of service.

"Wonderful." I whisper between my teeth, while heading to the stairs. Being accustomed to luxury and excess, this is suddenly a negative aspect which gives me a glimpse of the new life that is awaiting me.

Having a roommate is certainly not something that I'm looking forward to. But the location of the apartment, only a few blocks away from campus, is the only available option I could find. And either way my parents already question my ability for surviving on my own, urging me to move with someone instead of looking for a private apartment, being afraid that I would die from starvation since I can't even cook an egg if my life depended on it. And though I'm not amused about the prospect of living with a complete stranger, it was that or moving to the college dorms. And I already knew of the scandalous, wild parties that take place there.

Not that I'm a saint. My right hand is well trained in the art of polishing. But I prefer being a discrete, noble-like pervert. Just like my father used to be before the whole wide world realized that King Henry VIII was just a vain imitation of Vincent Phantomhive, with his secret harem and increasing number of bastard children.

While thinking of the disaster that I have as a family, and taking deep breaths because of the ridiculous amount of stairs that I had to climb in other to reach the third floor, I walk through the long halls, searching for the door that has that satanic number imprinted on it. F66. The number gives me the feeling that I'm moving into hell. Not that that would be very different from the mansion's ambient. I wonder if perhaps my roommate is the devil. That would be interesting. I have only talked with him once; a brief conversation over the phone which consisted of nothing more than aspects of the apartment, location, and rent price. The few characteristic that I could grab of him were his deep baritone voice and his over-confidence. I can guess that he is in his twenties, giving the tone of his voice. He mentioned briefly something about being an actor, though I didn't pay attention to that. I care less about what he does for a living. And asides from that, I don't know anything else about him. But as long as he's not a serial killer or a psychopath, I guess I'll be fine.

When I finally reach the door, I found myself panting slightly. Those stairs are a hazard for my asthma, and my nebulizer is out of my reach, buried deep somewhere in my luggage, which consists of only two medium sized bags. Asides from clothing, my IPad and my laptop, I have few belongings.

Staring for a few seconds at the silver numbers, I leave one of my bags on the carpeted floor. With my now free hand, I knock on the door a couple of times, waiting in silence. Ruffling sounds come almost immediately from behind the closed door, and I can hear approaching steps. I hear a deep voice on the other side, recognizing it as my roommate's.

The door finally opens. I catch a glimpse of a neatly decorated living room before the body of my new roommate comes into view.

The half-naked body of my new roommate. _Shit._

I try my hardest not to stare but I end succumbing to the wide view of the man's firm chest. Water droplets shine against the milky-white skin, caressing his well-built chest. Strong biceps are slightly flexed, since my roommate is holding in his left hand a towel with which he is drying his damp black locks, while holding in his other hand a black phone.

I don't pay attention to whatever he is saying to the person on the other line, letting my eyes travel down, partaking in the sight of his long legs covered by black trousers. He is barefoot, and for some reason the sight of his naked feet make my insides burn.

This is an extraordinary first impression, but not appropriate for a stiff, antisocial, embittered, bi-curious in denial like me.

"Look, I'm quite preoccupied right now. I'll call you later to discuss it. Fine" His smooth, rich voice reaches my ears, and I'm forced to look back up when I notice he is hanging up. Finally looking at his face, I become engrossed in the perfection of his features. Thin lips, of a pale rosy color stand proudly beneath an elegant, perfectly shaped nose. A sharp chin adds maturity to his face, along with deep, crimson colored eyes resembling sparking rubies.

This man is a sight to behold. I do have to admit that, as embarrassing as it is. I never expected my roommate to be such a good-looking person, so tall and elegant.

"You must be Ciel." I nod absently, trying to find my voice which apparently took a vacation to daydreaming town.

"And you must be Sebastian." Firm and commanding, with that cliché serious tone. At least my vacationing voice didn't betray me in the end.

I actually like how his name sounds against my tongue. I find it to be a very sophisticated name, though of course I'll never say that out loud, especially not to him. Praises are not part of my extensive vocabulary.

A strike of mischievousness suddenly glows in those crimson eyes. Feeling examined by that red stare, I shift uncomfortably on my feet. Sebastian apparently notices, since he invites me in almost immediately.

"Do excuse my manners. Please, come in." I brush him off as soon as he tries to help me carry my luggage inside. I ignore his knowing smirk and instead focus in my new surroundings. The living room is actually a nice area. A neat combination of black and white gives the space a very modern feeling. Among the black walls a white leather couch sits in the middle of the room. In front of the couch is a glass table with a delicate, black candle chandelier on top. The artificial lighting comes from several spot lights on the ceiling. The only natural light comes from a sliding window panel that leads to a tiny balcony.

No doubt a professional decorator was responsible for this.

"Your bedroom is over there" I follow the man's gaze, encountering a black door on the far corner of the living room, which seems to be the central space of the apartment. While ridiculously small in size when compared with the mansion where I grew up in, I find the space to be quite elegant. Not luxurious, but clean and neat in its own way. At least it doesn't make me feel like I'm suffocating.

I take a rapid glance towards the kitchen, which can be seen from to the living room since the apartment follows an open floor plan. It is small, with red glimpses along the black and white. A breakfast's bar is the only table there, with two tall metallic chairs.

The only word to describe what I see is masculine. This is definitely a man's living space.

Ignoring my still half-naked roommate, who I notice is following my every move with that deep red gaze of his, I start walking towards the door of what will now be my bedroom. My shoes resound against the ceramic floor as I walk towards the room.

I take the black handle of the door in my hand, twisting it and easily revealing what lies behind.

The room is tiny, not in the claustrophobic kind of way, but tiny nonetheless. But I am pleasantly surprised to see the walls painted in a rich, royal blue color. An individual bed with white sheets sits in the center, with a white closet on the far end and a small black desk against the nearest wall. And a flat screen television stands on top of a black bureau, in front of the bed.

I let my luggage fall on the floor, sighing when the weight is lifted from my aching arms and shoulders. This is actually better than I expected, which is a lot, taking into account that I'm not a very positive person.

Suddenly though, my thoughts are interrupted when I hear a low whisper, almost sensual, against my ear.

"Do you like your room?"

Warm air touches my cheek and I jump, trying to hide my surprise but failing miserably. I turn around quickly, taking a few steps back.

Sebastian stands in front of me, giving me a cheeky grin, clearly amused by my actions. I notice immediately that his torso is now covered with a white button shirt. The first three buttons remain undone, so I can still catch a glimpse of his chest. I can't help but stare at that piece of flesh under the shirt, feeling my cheeks heating up. I blame my actions on my uncontrollable adolescent hormones that still haven't worn off even though I'm already eighteen.

"What do you think you're doing?" I finally ask, trying to sound as threatening as I can, which is hard to accomplish since my roommate is ridiculously tall. Not to mention that my cheek still tingles from the warm breath that caressed it just moments ago.

What I said appears to amuse Sebastian even more, since he is now smirking widely while gazing at me.

"I just wanted to know if you're pleased with your surroundings." I do not believe his words for a second. But the hot temperature of the room makes me want to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"They're passable." I pronounce one of my rare compliments.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then. We still need to discuss some aspects of your stay here. Perhaps we can do that over a cup of tea." I nod almost immediately, wanting to get out of the heated the room.

Returning to the living in a matter of seconds, I watch as Sebastian goes into the kitchen to prepare the tea. I decide to take a sit on one of the chairs of the breakfast bar. From here I have a full view of my roommate's back.

As a watch him boiling the water for the tea, I can't help but let my mind wander. Sebastian is a total stranger to me, but somehow I feel that we are already on agreeable terms. The conversation that I had on the phone with him just a couple of weeks ago gave me enough information to at least guess some of his personality traits, which is why the current situation doesn't seem too awkward to me.

"Why did you decide to rent? You don't seem to have financial issues." I ask suddenly, noticing that Sebastian shrugged slightly.

"I can still use the money. The more, the better. And I also enjoy the company. It gets lonely sometimes." I frown when I hear his answer, almost feeling the smirk that should be gracing his lips at the moment.

Remaining quiet for the next few moments, I take in the sight of the tall figure in front of me. I can see the muscles in his arms flexing with every move he makes, though I try not to think too deep about it.

"Family?" I ask, feeling surprised for my own forwardness. I'm rarely a talkative person.

"Far away, I hope." But I don't press the matter any further after hearing his answer, and noticing his sudden rigid posture. I am on dangerous grounds there. "As I said to you on the phone, the monthly rent includes all the basic services, including Wi-Fi, along with two meals every day. Though I guess I can add tea time to that too." I nod, watching as he turns around, facing me. The teapot stands behind him, warming on top of the cooking disk.

I feel uncomfortable as Sebastian examines my outfit with a long, steady gaze.

"I do question if you know how to cook, though. You certainly look like you don't." I glance down at my blue, military style, cashmere coat with golden buttons, and my long cotton pants, frowning when I find nothing wrong with them. "You come from an important family, do you not? Ciel…"

"Just Ciel. Surnames are of no importance." I don't know why I decided not to give him my surname, which would reveal my identity as a noble. Thankfully Sebastian drops the subject easily.

"As you wish. I have no problem in making food for the both of us. You'll notice that I'm actually a very good cook." The high-pitched sound of the boiling teapot distracts Sebastian, who turns around and starts preparing the tea. I hear his voice just moments later. "Except if I'm at work, in which case I'll make sure to leave you some instantaneous soup. You do know how to use a microwave, I suppose." I can't help but scowl when I catch his teasing tone.

"I'm not that useless, you idiot" I say, glaring at his back. His deep chuckle resounds throughout the kitchen, and his shoulders shake slightly. He turns around carrying two cups filled with tea.

"Here, my Lord." He says, doing an exaggerated bowing gesture before placing the cup in front of me, on the granite table.

"Idiot." I repeat, though I admit that I feel comfortable if not just a little amused with his antics. "Who are you posing as, my butler?" I add, while taking the fragile ceramic cup in my hands. Surprisingly, the aroma of the tea is perfect, almost welcoming. I blow on it a couple of times before taking a sip, finding that the tea's taste is just as good as its fragrance.

"So you are a rich kid." Sebastian says while sitting on the chair on the other side of the table. My only answer to him is an uninterested shrug.

"You mentioned something about being an actor." I decide to change the subject. It's actually funny how I have talked with this person that I just met more than I have talked to my parents during the last years. My mother, during her rage explosions, was usually busy breaking something expensive, mostly fine porcelain since it makes more noise when crashing against a wall. And my father… well, he was always out fucking with some nameless whore.

"I am. And very well-known in fact." I snort at his over-confidence. This man's ego can fill a whole stadium along with its parking lot and ticket stands.

"And what's your specialty? Theater? Baby diapers commercials? I actually think I saw you once in a Huggies commercial getting peed on by a baby." Sebastian lets out a heartily laugh. Amused crimson eyes stare at me, and for some reason I suddenly feel intimidated by the wicked expression in his face.

"Adult film." He notices my incredulity. That wild smile tells me that he knows of the skepticism coursing through my mind right now. I am in shock; there is no point in lying about that. I would not be so surprised if he told me that he is a garbage man or even a hired assassin.

He comes closer to me when he notices my sudden paralysis. Lining over the table, his face is abruptly too close for comfort.

"What I meant to say… is that I am a porn actor." Not that I need any more confirmation, but somehow he seems to be enjoying my reactions. He inches even closer, pressing his sinful lips against my ear. "I fuck busty chicks and… _pretty_ _boys _for a living." His warm breath gives me shivers, but the pretty boys' comment makes my body shake.

Forcefully grabbing the sides of the chair with my hands, I look at his retreating form. My labored breath pleases him; I know that much as I stare at the feral smirk he was giving me.

My thoughts are a mess as I recall his words over and over again.

Well, shit.

At least that explains his Adonis looks.

* * *

_Please have mercy on me. This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction in English, and my first soon-to-be smut (God, I'm so dramatic)._

_I'm not even sure if I should continue with this story or not. So review if you want me to continue :)_

_Kthanxbai._


	2. Chapter II

_31 reviews? You scared the shit out of me with the amount of comments. I love you guys, seriously. Keep the love coming and I'll give you a free copy of one of Sebby's porn movies, or at least a poster of him in his birthday suit, whatever you choose._

_By the way, guys, question! Would you like me to alter POVs between Ciel and Sebastian? One of the limitations of writing in first person is exactly that I can't go further than the character's mind (I fucking knew I should have used the third person). So if I continue writing in only Ciel's POV I won't be able to explore Sebastian's character (and you know, with him being a porn star the ideas are infinite *wink*). On the other hand I'm an obsessive-compulsive organized person. So just thinking about mixing the POVs is enough to give me some brutal headaches. So I'll leave the decision to you! I'm at your command (for this decision, don't overdo it, kay?). _

_Warnings and disclaimer in the first chapter. I'm not repeating things like a broken disk, thank you very much. I just forgot to add foul language to the warnings list. There's just something highly appealing of a cursing Ciel. Oh my… _

_On with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter II**

The infernal loud sound of my alarm clock resounds in my ears, forcing me to sleepily open my eyes while murmuring insistent curses towards the grand idiot who invented those hellish devices.

Stretching lazily, I try to reach the button that would silence the exaggerated beeping noise, almost falling off the bed in the process. I sigh alleviated when the silence finally falls again. Grumbling under my breath, I try to shake the warm sheets off my body. Opening my eyes requires a strenuous amount of effort as sleep refuses to evade me. I am not a morning person. Waking up at seven in the morning is enough to put me in an exceedingly bad mood.

Finally forcing my body out of the comfortable bed, I make my way towards the wooden door closet, dragging my bare feet on the cold floor. I'm still trying to accommodate with this new life-style. Having no servants around is a drastic change, and I still don't know what to think about this sudden independency that I've acquire.

I've only been here for three days. I haven't seen much of Sebastian during that time. Waking up at almost midday, I usually found him making lunch in a rush since apparently he has a lot of _work _to do in the afternoons_. _We have not spoken anymore about his job, not after that first day in the kitchen. I prefer to avoid the subject as much as possible, though I know that this amuses him greatly, given his calculating smirks and double meaning comments. I haven't given that much thought to the fact that I'm actually living with a porn star, even if Sebastian does seem to have some nudist tendencies, being half naked almost every time I see him. Regrettably, I haven't become immune to the sight of his well-built torso and muscular arms.

Taking out what will be my clothes for the day, I rapidly grab a white towel. I try to conceal a yawn but end up succumbing to the sleepiness that still invades me.

Today is my first day of college. I'm positively not excited about this. My father chose my career for me. I'm not bother by this though. Given the fact that I will someday run the family's toy manufacturing empire, Business Administration is the perfect option for me.

Holding the towel and clothes in one hand, I walk towards the door, rubbing my eyes with my free hand in one last attempt to erase the drowsiness. I don't think I have ever woken up so early.

Opening the door, I step into the narrow hallway, just beside the medium sized living room.

Almost at the same time, I hear Sebastian's bedroom door opening. His tall form appears just seconds later. Just as me, he seems to be trying to rub sleepiness away, yawing widely while messing his black locks with his hand.

I take a few seconds to take in his appearance. His messy black tresses fall carelessly on his face, covering most of his half lidded crimson eyes. It is strange for me to see him in a less than perfect state, even if, annoyingly, the sight of him is still somewhat appealing to me.

He apparently hasn't notice me, having now his back towards me.

I immediately divert my gaze to his broad shoulders. He is half-naked again. I partake in the sight of his smooth, long torso, letting my eyes explore each inch of that milky skin. I try to ignore the sudden pulsating feeling that fills my chest as my eyes wander over the exposed torso. I can't let this nameless sensation take control of me. Ever since that first time when I saw him at the front door, just three days ago, I can't help but feel flustered when I see Sebastian like this. It's a stupid and absurd sensation. I only know little about this man, no more than his job, some of his personality quirks and his surprising ability for cooking the most delicious meals I've ever tasted. He is a good cook indeed, though of course I'll never recognize that out loud.

But asides from that, I know nothing. Yes, he is an attractive man. And while I am aware of my… hidden inclination towards men, I am set on not letting this get out of control.

As I am about to call him, I let my eyes wander just a little further down. The words immediately die in my mouth, and I almost choke in my own spit as I realize just how wrong I was when I thought that Sebastian was half-naked.

He is actually completely exposed.

An uncharacteristic gasp escapes my lips as I automatically toss the towel that I'm holding to him, in an attempt to cover the royal sight before me. I don't understand why I'm making such a fuss over this, but the mere sight of his rounded ass sends shivers through my body and makes me blush like a pathetic virgin schoolgirl.

He turns around when he hears my strangled gasp, his fast reflexes making him catch the towel with his hands in a perfect timing, positioning it so that it covers his front privates just as he fully faces me.

"Ciel, I didn't see you there." I can just hear the humor in his voice and feel his amused smirk. He's enjoying this. That bastard is enjoying my reactions to his naked glory. I actually wonder if he really was not aware of my presence.

I can see his demonic smile widening and surprise invades me when he clearly tries to take the towel away from his body.

"Keep it there!" I order spontaneously, trying to look as regal as possible under such situation, but failing miserably under the highly amused watch of Sebastian.

Looking directly at his eyes, while taking a firm grip on the clothes in my hand, I ask as firmly as I can.

"Why the hell are you naked?" I try to sound annoyed, but once again my words only seem to entertain Sebastian even more, who gave me a feral look, almost predatory, before answering with that cliché demonic smirk plastered on his face.

"Did I forget to tell you? I like sleeping _au naturel. _I personally appreciate the freedom that comes with it, especially when the tonsil tickler decides to wake up in the middle of the night." I'm almost sure my face is stuck now between incredulity and downright horror at his obvious boldness. I certainly don't need to know of the nicknames he has for his manhood or of his nightly erections. Especially the latter. This man certainly has no shame whatsoever.

"I'm going for another towel." I murmur, turning my back to him as I approach my door, wanting to get away from the embarrassing situation.

"What about this one?"

"Keep it." I immediately answer. I don't want to see that towel ever again. If that happens I'd probably burn it. I want nothing to do with this man's restless third-leg syndrome.

But as I try again to enter my bedroom, I stop when I hear his low whistle, along with a deep chuckle that resounds in my ears, shaking my body to the core.

"Genuine Egyptian cotton. You know Ciel, if you want some time with me you don't need to give me such expensive gifts. Just say so and I'm yours." My body freezes instantaneously. He's trying to embarrass me again. And he's making an amazing job at it. I'm just glad that my back is turned to him, making it impossible for Sebastian to notice my heated cheeks.

"You're disgusting." I manage to say, trying not to think of what he just said, and the way that he said it, using a low, almost sensual tone. He is clearly just teasing me.

And apparently that wasn't enough for him. I as try to open my bedroom door, two large hands immediately close it again. My eyes widen in surprise when I feel his body pressing harshly against my back. I try to talk, move… do something that would get me out of that uncomfortable situation. And yet my body refuses to obey me, staying rooted to the same spot. I don't know this person. He is almost a stranger to me. But my cheeks become flustered at his actions and my legs suddenly feel like they are made of jelly. My breath quickens slightly, while I try to maintain my composure.

But whatever composure I still have left is thrown out of the window with his next words, which are whispered close to my ear.

"Ciel, I do have to say that was quite the reaction." He is talking about my reaction to his nakedness. He is definitely teasing me, I know that much. But my body is not obeying any reasoning. "After all, we're both men. Unless you are hiding something from me." I gasp silently when hearing those words, my body tensing instinctively.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I finally found my voice, which sounds a little raspy.

"Do you not?" Somehow, even when having me pinned against a door, Sebastian manages to sound formal. Though I don't know if such irony is supposed to amuse me or annoy me.

I finally build up the courage to move, forcing my feet to respond. Turning around, I found myself face to face with him, since he is still leaning against me. I try to give him the best glare that I could muster, ignoring just how close he really was.

"Put some pants on, you idiot." I finally say. That was not exactly the best choice of words for such a situation, but I could care less.

And yet, just once again my words seem to amuse Sebastian, who smiles mischievously, a dangerous glow appearing in his amused crimson eyes.

"Why, is the view of my body offending your eyes? Or should I say, stirring something… down there?" I immediately jump when I feel his hand stroking my thigh. Moving fast, I slap said hand away, trying to keep my flustered mind functioning. I know I'm blushing profusely. Though I blame this on the burning heat that is invading the whole room.

"This is not funny, you bastard! I'm going to be late because of your nonsense. Just go make breakfast already." I say whatever comes to mind, not even paying real attention to my words. I just want to end with that uncomfortable moment and with his annoying teasing. He takes too much confidence with a stranger. No wonder why he's a porn actor.

I have to endure once more the sight of his cocky smile, before he finally decides to stop invading my personal space. Breathing deeply when he puts some prudent distance between us, I try to calm my trembling body.

"Right away, my Lord." I scowl deeply at his words and even more at the way he bows while speaking. Now he is mocking me.

"Stop acting like a goddamn butler! You look absurd saying those things in such a ludicrous state." I say, my voice almost returning back to normal, if not for a slight waver.

"Perhaps I just _love _taking orders from you, _young master._" The new nickname makes me draw a long breath. I don't know what he is pretending with all this teasing, but I'm not falling for this.

"Just stay the hell away from me." I say, while putting my hand again on the door handle. I give him one last look before opening the door. "And put some pants on" I add, finally entering my bedroom and escaping from the embarrassing situation, not before hearing his voice one last time.

"As you wish, young master." I close the door behind me, leaning against it just seconds later, trying to catch my breath and calm down my pulsating heart.

I suddenly feel like I'm being drawn into a very bad BDSM movie.

* * *

I hate college. This is my first day and I still haven't received my first class. But I'm positively sure that I hate college and everything that comes with it.

Noisy students are sitting behind me, chatting happily. Everyone finds it easy to make new friends, while I seat in the front row, my chin resting on my hand in a lazy manner, while drumming my fingers against my desk to show my impatience. I want to get this day over with.

No one comes near me, which is no wonder given the heated glare that I'm sending to the nearest wall. I'm not in a good mood. Waking up early, being harassed by Sebastian and then staying locked in a classroom with loud students for long hours is just enough to kill any positive spirit in me.

Oh, yes. I'm just one big fucking ray of sunshine today.

My thoughts divert again to what happened this morning. A deep scowl reaches my face when I think of the bastard that I have as a roommate. I was wrong to think we were on agreeable terms. I actually can't stand him now. His constant teasing and his not too implicit sexual innuendos are driving me mad with anger. I can still feel his warm breath against my neck, and hear the last words that he said to me just less than an hour ago.

"_Good luck on your first day, my sweet Lord." _I start fuming when the words repeat themselves over and over again in my mind. What kind of sick game is that porn star trying to play with me?

I frown slightly. I still can't completely digest the fact that I'm living with someone who is in the pornographic industry, though I guess it shouldn't be so hard to imagine Sebastian doing such job, with the shameless way he behaves.

"Ciel!" My thoughts evaporate completely when I hear a high-pitched, annoying and loud voice calling out my name. Cringing painfully when I recognized the voice, I let my head fall down, banging it harshly against the desk.

First Sebastian and now this idiot.

What have I done to make that giant motherfucker in the sky hate me so much?

"Hey, Ciel! What a coincidence, we are in the same class. Isn't that great?"

"Coincidence my ass, you filthy stalker." A muffled reply is all that I give. I don't know how this guy found out my schedule for this semester. But I certainly know that this is not a coincidence.

His hyena-like laugh threatens to destroy my eardrums as I finally raise my head, encountering the aquamarine eyes of the person who is now sitting beside me, giggling still like a schoolgirl. He is the only person who has actually had the courage to approach me, being completely immune to my glares and harsh words. My auto-denominated best friend and "official sex advisor", Alois Trancy.

Flashy is a low word to describe him. Flamboyantly effeminate, he shares my same age and also comes from a noble family, who apparently didn't give a fuck for etiquette education. I had the disgrace to meet him at one of the elite parties that I attended with my parents. And ever since then, he has become like bubble gum on my shoe, impossible to get rid of, calling himself my best friend and sticking to me every time that he can. It doesn't help that he is openly gay and a complete sex addict who loves to dress like a slut and talk about his sexual adventures with random strangers.

Even with his age, he is using small shorts, which leaves little to the imagination. Black straps fall around the tiny pants. A corset-like purple vest hugs his skinny form, on top of a white button up shirt with long sleeves. And feminine high heel black boots adorn his feet. He looks like a hooker, there is no other word to describe it. His fashion sense diverges too much from my preppy and formal style. We are like water and oil. And yet he insists to stick to me like glue.

"I thought there was a dress code in this college." I murmur, being interrupted by his loud, obnoxious voice.

"Oh, Ciel, why haven't I seen you in the dorms? I wanted to be your roomie! Wouldn't that have been incredible?" I know people are watching us. I can just feel their stares in the back of my head. Alois is always too loud, and he always manages to be the center of attention. "I just can't wait to attend one of those wild college parties! I want to get wasted and have some big cock already like a proper college student should." If people weren't looking before, they are now. I can hear their whispers behind my back. I cannot believe that this platinum blonde ditz is actually talking about this in the middle of a classroom.

"I'm not staying in the dorms." I answer, keeping my voice low while trying to divert the conversation towards something that doesn't involve sex. I don't want people to see that I'm talking with this idiot.

"Did you rent an apartment? In that case I'll totally move in with you!" I hate his forwardness and his loud voice. Just for this moment I am actually alleviated that I decided to move in with a roommate instead of renting a private apartment. I don't want to imagine what life would be like living with Alois. Though living with a porn star is not much better. But at least Sebastian seems to have some sanity.

"No, just rented a room." I say, still talking in whispers even if I know that it is inevitable for people to know that I'm talking with him. I don't even understand why I bother to keep answering.

"Wait… does that mean you have a roommate? I have to meet him if that is the case. Is he hot?" I allow myself to roll my eyes, sighing exasperated.

"Believe me… you'll love him." I say sarcastically. I can just imagine his reaction when knowing of Sebastian's… occupation. I'm sure he won't leave my roommate alone, which is actually a tempting thought, since I won't need to "babysit" him anymore.

"Ciel…" His sudden low voice makes me look at him with a frown. Playfulness is obvious in his eyes. I don't trust the look he is giving me.

"What?" I dare to ask, making him smile wider.

"Have you fucked him yet?" Surprise is evident in my face, and I try hard to evade the blush that is threatening to appear on my cheeks.

"What the hell is your problem? Of course not!" I say, a little too loud and perhaps in a very defensive manner. But just the thought of Sebastian and me in that kind of position is already horrifying enough.

A ridiculous pout appears in Alois's lips.

"Oh I forgot who I was talking to, Mr. Rightness. You're so stiff Ciel, you really need to get laid and stop denying the fact that you're attracted to men. Pussy is not for you, accept it." I'm glad that he is keeping his voice down, otherwise the embarrassment would be too much for me. I decide not to answer this time. Alois seems to be convinced about my sexual orientation, even more than I do. Though I always deny his constant claims. I don't think I'm gay, it's just curiosity and nothing more than that. There's nothing extraordinary about being attracted to men. It's just that. Attraction. I'll never bed a man, that's out of question.

"Good morning." A low, almost annoyed voice resounds throughout the classroom, diverting Alois's attention from me, much to my relief. A chorus of responses fills the whole space, as almost every student respond to the distant greeting. This makes me realize that the person who has just entered the classroom is the professor.

I turn to look at him, finding a tall man, almost as tall as Sebastian, dressed in a formal black suit, with short, perfectly trimmed black hair and golden yellow eyes behind a pair of delicate glasses. His expression is stoic, almost emotionless. In a few words, he could easily be confused with a corpse.

"Oh god! Do you see that?" Alois murmurs, in an excited manner.

"Yeah, he looks like a creepy spider." I answer with disinterest, causing him to shake his head repeatedly.

"No, no! Look at his fingers." He says then, nodding his head towards the professor's tall figure. I actually do what he says and turn to look at the only visible hand of the man, finding nothing wrong with it. "He definitely has a big cock. I'm totally getting fucked by this one!" His words finally make me realize what he is talking about. I should have seen that coming. Sex is the only thing Alois thinks about.

Wanting to get away from the blonde ditz, but being unable to do so, I let my head down, banging it without care against the desk for a second time.

I need this day to be over with.

* * *

I am surprised at the silence that greets me when I enter the apartment. For a moment I think that perhaps Sebastian is out, working. But I don't remember him saying anything about working that afternoon. And yet the tranquility of the apartment is considerable, bringing a smoothing feeling to my aching body.

My butt is sore after those six hours that I had to endure sitting on an uncomfortable desk chair, listening to boring lectures and to Alois's constant whispering. It is certainly not a coincidence that Alois was in both of the classes that I had today. I still don't know how he managed to obtain my schedule for this semester. Though I shouldn't be surprised; I already know of his stalkish tendencies.

My day has been a long, boring succession of events. I had a couple of free hours in between my classes. But with Alois's pestering I couldn't rest for even one second.

It's only six in the afternoon, but I can only think of eating some dinner and going straight to bed. I normally always take a nighttime bath, but as tired as I am I don't think a bath is a good idea. I don't want to end up falling asleep in the shower, especially with Sebastian around.

The lights in the kitchen are on, which assures me that Sebastian is indeed in the apartment. He is nowhere to be seen though, and for a moment I think that maybe he is in his room.

But as I walk into the living room, set on leaving my heavy leather bag on the black loveseat, I finally found him, resting on the larger couch. I'm surprised to see that he is fast asleep, his legs dangling on the edge of the couch since his height is unfitting for such a reduced space. To my relief he is actually wearing pants this time, grey sweatpants. But I still have that majestic view of his torso. He has mentioned something about going to the gym in the previous days, which is obvious given his well-formed figure.

I allow myself to walk closer, watching silently as his chest rises and falls with his slow breathing. Looking up just a little further, I stare at his sleeping face, feeling my heartbeat increasing for some unexplainable reason.

His black locks are covering most of his face, and I automatically reach out to him, stopping just millimeters before touching his silky hair. I have no idea what I'm doing.

It's been three days. Only three days. That is what I remind myself now. I know almost nothing of this man who is sleeping in front of me. But not even these thoughts stop me from continuing with my actions.

I sigh when my fingers brush with his hair. I never expected the softness of those black locks. Carefully, not wanting to wake him up, I push his hair out of his face, doing this as slowly as possible. I can hear his gentle breathing coming out through his nose. His arms are lazily positioned at the sides of his body. With one long last stare I take in the sight of his whole figure, before discovering the rest of his face, pushing his hair behind his ear. He is sleeping on his side, so I can only see the left side of his face.

I watch him just for a few moments more before huffing and remembering again just for how long I have known this man. Three days.

I shake and head and force myself to get away from him, scowling as I do.

Stupid porn stars and their sex appeal.

Being now away from my roommate, I walk to the kitchen. Sebastian better had prepared some dinner. After such a long day my stomach is grumbling for food. The lunch that I had at the college's cafeteria was completely disgusting and tasteless.

I don't have to look for long though, as a wondrous smell fills my nostrils, making my stomach grumble heavily. A medium sized plate filled with fettuccine alfredo with chicken makes my mouth water.

I immediately sit in the nearest chair, pulling the plate towards me. It is still warm, not hot but still warm enough, which means that Sebastian just finished preparing it. I wonder just for how long he has been asleep. Possibly no more than twenty minutes.

Taking the fork in my hand, I start eating with enthusiasm.

This life isn't so bad, I admit, when Sebastian is out cold on the couch and not being a complete seductive bastard. I actually enjoy the tranquility of the apartment, while delighting my palate with Sebastian's exquisite food. I'm wondering why he decided to enter the porn industry when he could have been a renowned chef. It is extremely hard to please me when it comes to food, but I recognize that Sebastian surprised me since the first day. Even with the simplest of recipes he manages to make something tasty.

As soon as I finish eating the well prepared fettucine, I get up on my feet, set on finding the dessert that I know Sebastian made. Not only are desserts my favorite food, but I have developed something close to an addiction with Sebastian's sweets.

I suppose that whatever he has prepared this time is in the fridge, so I quickly turn around and open its door, being hit by a cold wave of air. My eyes immediately fall on a plate that is just in the center, fill with what appears to be ice cream. I do question just for a moment why would he put ice cream on a plate and not on a bowl, but I quickly disregard the thought.

With one hand I take the plate out of the fridge, noticing with a disappointed frown that it is only a simple banana-split. And yet, its form and ingredients are strange, to the point where I actually doubt that this is really a banana split. Only two balls of ice cream are used, which appear to be a mix of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. A banana which is not split rest on top of the balls, covered in random patterns of chocolate syrup. And there's some whipped cream just above the head of the fruit.

Without understanding the untraditional distribution of the dessert, I carefully examine it with my eyes, widening them when the shape suddenly becomes too clear. My mouth falls open as my eyelid is suddenly overpowered with a violent tic.

The dessert in front of me clearly has the shape of a penis, with whipped cream cum and chocolate syrup veins.

"That son of a lactating whore…" I murmur indignantly, if not just a little embarrassed at his boldness and perverted creativity. The ice cream in the plate suddenly makes too much sense.

This is the dirtiest, most stupid proposal for oral sex that I have received. I don't think I can even feel shame with this idiocy.

I walk towards the nearest trashcan, holding the plate like if it has horse shit in it. I'm obviously not eating such a dessert.

And yet, just as I am about to toss the contents, and even the plate, to the trashcan, I stop myself, looking up towards the living room, to the couch where Sebastian is still sleeping. A sudden idea hits me, making a smirk appear on my lips. If Sebastian wants a plate, I'll give him a plate.

Walking now towards the living room, I try to conceal the sound of my steps as much as possible. I can hear Sebastian's steady breathing just as I enter the living room. He is still fast asleep on the couch; the sequels of waking up in the early morning, since he normally wakes up close to lunch time, having to work in the afternoons most of the time.

I try not to stare at his sleeping face as I approach him, focusing just on the plate in my hand. I does prove to be a difficult task, as my eyes refuse to obey what my mind tells them, diverting furtively towards the proud cheekbones and the closed eyes. I give up soon and actually take a few moments to stare at him again. I attempt not to think further about his physical features.

In this state he seems uncharacteristically peaceful, and defenseless. Especially defenseless.

With an accomplished hum, I let the contents of the place fall right into his supposedly angelic face, keeping the plate against the side of his face just for a few moments.

I'm glad to see that the ice cream is cold enough to wake him in a rush, a surprised gasp escaping him as he tries to sit up while rubbing the messy banana split contents off his face.

"What the fuck!" I'm too pleased with his reaction. Just catching him off guard seems like a high achievement, particularly after what happened this morning.

His face is priceless. There's a mix of surprise and confusion behind the ice cream and the whipped cream.

I try to keep a serious face as he looks at me, even if laughter is evident in my eyes. Handing him the plate, he grabs it slowly, realization coming to his eyes just seconds later. Confusion is immediately replaced with his normal composed and arrogant stance.

"Here's your plate. Have fun." I say, trying not to think about how ridiculous he looks smirking in such a state.

"You actually got it." A humored chuckle escapes from his ice cream coated lips, making me huff slightly.

"You mean the plate innuendo or the whole banana split shaped like a penis?" I rudely answer, much to his amusement.

"Both. I didn't expect to end up with cum in my face though." He says, taking some whipped cream on his finger before licking it off with his tongue, in such an openly erotic way that makes me shift uncomfortably on my feet. Even if he is a porn actor, I really don't want him to give me a free exhibition. And yet I am forced to watch as he takes his finger into his mouth, sucking on it greedily and giving a pleased moan at the taste.

"Well, isn't that your job?" I ask, trying to keep my voice firm, since my eyes refuse to leave the sensual scene in front of me. If his face wasn't still mostly covered with the remains of the dessert, I may have even been aroused by the popping noises of his lips and the sight of that tongue licking the white cream. And maybe I would have ended taking a cold shower, just like the one I took this morning. But the sight of him right not is more ridiculous than appealing.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Finally forcing my body to move, I ignore his stare and grab my leather bag which I left in the small loveseat.

"You're impossible. I'm going to sleep." I announce, walking now towards my bedroom, without looking at him again. The sound of my steps resounds against the white ceramic floor.

"No goodnight kiss?" I don't even bother answering to that. Opening my bedroom door, I enter the room and close the door behind me as quickly as possible, leaning against it while sighing exasperated. This is the second time this day I end up leaning against the door like a scared puppy because of Sebastian.

I toss all my previous reasoning down an imaginary multistory building, leaving just one actual fact.

Life with a porn star is unbearable.

* * *

_You know what I say, between hate and teasing there's just one short highway to fuckland :D By the way, plate is actually a (uncommon) British slang word for oral sex. So yeah, I love sexual innuendos._

_For some reason (call it a morbid/deadly curiosity) I was listening to Paris Hilton while writing this (yes… YES!). So, you know, that's like smoking pot with your ears, only a whole lot more effective. And I don't even know why I'm telling you this D:_

_Reviews are highly appreciated, not to mention that they make me update as soon as possible (and no, it's not blackmail it's energetic motivation).  
_

_Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go rape the closest ATM so I can buy a pink Mercedes._

_Au revoir!_


	3. Chapter III

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK! I made you guys wait two months for this update. I know, I deserve to be buried alive and eaten by leeches. My excuse? I had too much inspiration for Classroom Fantasies. So yeah, I guess you were right. It's hard to have two stories to update at the same time :( But I'm here again! This fanfic is still alive and I've been updating once a week for… three consecutive weeks already. So hopefully I will be able to keep this up. College starts next week so I'm not sure how much time I'll have left, but I'll dedicate as much time to writing as possible._

_Thank you very much for your reviews, and for the alerts and favorites! I really appreciate each one of your comments :D And also a big thank you to Nessie-san for beta-ing this chapter! Thank you very much, girl!_

_And no, I'm not French. I know a tiny bit of French since I studied the language some years ago (didn't pass from the first few levels, though. I was teenager back then, got bored easily). Spanish is my language. That's what I speak on a daily basis. Olé!_

_And yeah, the smut thingy. You'll see some of that in the next chapters. Have patience please. Ciel's gonna get it good, I promise -smirk-._

_On with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Damn it all," I say as I close my eye right eye, hissing painfully when a stinging sensation forces a tear out of it. My contacts have been giving me too much trouble today, especially the one in my right eye, where my sight is worse. I'd been trying to work on my college assignments until my eyes started burning, forcing me to rush to the bathroom to take my contacts out.

When I remove the right contact, the change is huge. While I am still able to see, the images before me have a blurry effect that is extremely bothersome. With my left eye, I can see perfectly.

I hate using glasses. I dislike how I look with them, not to mention that I can't stand the feeling of having something in my face. I prefer covering my eyes directly with contacts. I have never considered the option of corrective surgery, as I can't bear the thought of having such a procedure in my eye. The thought alone is unnerving.

And now, as I close the small box where I keep my contacts, I have no other option left but to use my glasses. At least I am not going out. Not that they're unattractive - quite the contrary. They are another of my many luxurious objects. The black frame of the glasses is covered by an elegant and simple design made with gold. The name of the designer rests above the gold design, visible to everyone.

I sigh as I grab them, putting them on. I glance towards the mirror, frowning in distaste when I see myself reflected there. My blue eyes are hidden behind the black frames, my pale skin contrasting starkly against such a dark color. And my blue polo shirt and khakis do nothing to improve my image.

I leave the small box with my contacts in the cabinet beside the mirror before walking out of the bathroom.

An exquisite smell reaches my nostrils as I enter the living room. From there I can see Sebastian in the kitchen, preparing dinner. I watch him silently for a few moments, noticing the small movements he makes as he mixes whatever he is making with a spoon. His back is turned against me, so he probably has not noticed me. Thankfully he is wearing a shirt now, a black, short sleeve t-shirt with black sweat pants. The dark color suits him well, contrasting against the light tone of his skin.

Two more weeks have passed since I moved here. Things haven't change too much. Sebastian still teases me every time that he can, using sexual innuendos to embarrass me. He has developed the habit of touching me constantly for no apparent reason, trying to be physically close to me all the time. He tends to put his hands on my shoulder when he is speaking to me. Sometimes he even goes as far as to caress my leg under the table as we eat. I try not to make a big deal out of this, even if it bothers me. It is almost painful to be so physically near to a man who can only be described as the epitome of perfection. I do have to admit that sometimes I can't help but feel attracted to him. But then I remember exactly what his work is and I immediately ignore the invisible pull that drives me to him.

I know of my sexuality, even if I try to deny it. But I'm not as stupid as to fall in the arms of a man who daily fucks a different person in front of a camera.

"Dinner's ready." I look up, noticing that Sebastian is now watching me, the stove behind him cooling after being turned off.

"I'll eat in a few minutes. I'm almost finished with my assignment," I say almost rudely, walking to the couch and sitting there, focusing again on the screen of my laptop. I have been working on my college assignment almost since I woke up that day. I'm hungry, but I prefer to finish what I started before getting distracted. It's surprising that I just started college and yet I'm full with projects already. Though of course I have to present them in several weeks, but I always try to finish my work as soon as it is assigned.

I sit down with my computer, and reread the last few paragraphs that I wrote before starting to type on the black keyboard, my fingers moving quickly. I hear footsteps coming near but I don't take my eyes from the screen, set on finishing this as soon as possible.

It's only when I feel Sebastian sitting next to me that I look at him for a few seconds, finding him to be uncomfortably near, his leg almost touching mine.

"Ciel, you have been working on your assignment for hours now. Take a break." I try to ignore his proximity to me, and the sound of his voice almost next to my ear.

"When I finish this." I insist, continuing to type. I hear Sebastian sighing and I know that he is giving up, which pleases me.

"They suit you." I barely hear his voice as I concentrate on my work.

"What?" I distantly ask.

"The glasses." How curious that he likes how I look with them when I just want to take them off from my face.

"My contacts were killing me," I explain. He knows about my poor sight since I decided to permanently keep the small box with my contacts in the bathroom cabinet.

I can barely concentrate on my assignment when I feel Sebastian getting nearer, his head just inches apart from mine as he looks at the screen of the laptop. I almost jump when I feel his arm passing behind my shoulders, as he tries to get a better look at what I'm doing.

"That seems terribly boring." I almost roll my eyes, trying to ignore the way his fingers start to absently caress my arm. I don't know what he likes about touching me so much. I find it uncomfortable, if not a little embarrassing.

"For a person who thinks that fucking with random people is more interesting than having a respectful career, yes, this is boring." I say, shifting slightly as I try to escape from the fingers now openly rubbing my arm, his own arm still snaked around my shoulders, just behind my neck.

"Random people with great bodies. And they pay you for it. You can't ask for anything better than that." I grimace at his words, not even knowing how to feel about them.

"Sure." I say no more, nor do I move even if he is still touching me. I can't say that I'm used already to his furtive touches, but as long he doesn't try something else I can endure them.

This day has been tiring, all the stress accumulated from the past weeks falling on my shoulders. College has been complete torture, especially with Alois around. Strangely, or perhaps not, that blonde idiot is in all my classes, which leaves me no option but to tolerate him. I have to listen to his stupidity almost daily. Of course I still haven't told him about Sebastian, and probably won't in the near future.

My thoughts are brutally interrupted when I feel a hand caressing my leg. I immediately slap it away, looking at Sebastian with a frown.

"Stop that." I order him. Though the only thing that I gain from him is a suspicious smirk.

"You have to excuse me for not being able to keep my hands off you. But you have such a nice body."

"Like the ones in your films?" Sarcasm is obvious in my voice, my eyes cold as I look at him. His touches and words only make me feel like one of those boys he fucks for money.

"Well, I wouldn't know that. I haven't seen you naked, Little Lord." I huff indignantly, taking my laptop from my lap and setting it in the table. I don't think I can stay here while he talks like that.

"And hopefully you never will." I try to stand, but a hand gripping my arm prevents me from doing that.

"Ciel, sit down. I'm just joking." I sigh, frustrated at his constant teasing. I should have known that this was nothing more than him getting on my nerves once again. With Sebastian it is impossible to know what is a joke and what the truth.

"You're too cute." I don't even try to stop him when he touches a lock of hair that is falling on my face, moving it slowly behind my ear so he can see my face. I do notice that his touch is gentler this time, almost feather-like.

I dare to look at him, finding something amiss in his expression. He's giving me a strange smile. I don't even know how to describe it. It seems tender, but that's impossible, of course. Perhaps it's just a sarcastic type of smile. He's probably laughing at me in his mind and that's why he is showing that rare smile. And yet, I found myself unable to take my eyes from his face. I can't deny just how handsome he is, even more now that he is displaying that soft smile. There's also some unreadable emotion in his eyes that makes me curious.

I let him comb my hair with the fingers of his right hand. My sole attention is on his face which I could swear is closer to mine now.

"There's just something about you…" I don't understand the sudden change in him, nor the meaning of his cryptic words. He's definitely not joking now. I can see in his eyes that whatever he's trying to say is nothing but the truth.

I barely notice him leaning closer as I focus my sight on his crimson eyes. This is a strange facet of him that I've yet to know. After all, there are still so many things I don't know about this man. I can't help the curiosity that fills my thoughts every time I think about him.

It is then that I finally notice just how close he is, his face just inches away from mine. I can even smell the fragrance of his cologne. I am unable to move a single muscle. I don't have a clue of what he's planning to do next.

He does nothing, at least for a few seconds. He just licks his lips and gulps awkwardly, just before speaking in a low voice.

"Ciel, I…" But a sudden, insistent knocking on the door makes him pause. I feel like I can breathe properly again when he puts a comfortable distance between us. I have no idea what the hell just happened, nor do I want to ponder on it.

"I'll see who it is." I close my laptop as I see walking towards the door. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate in my assignments anymore.

I hear Sebastian opening the door, saying something that I don't hear well. Silence follows, just for a few, tense moments before a high-pitched, incredibly girly and obnoxious squeal resounds through the whole apartment, threatening to make my eardrums explode. I actually have to rub my ears to get rid of the horrible buzzing that remains in my ears, which is nothing more than the echoes of that abhorrent scream.

And yet, my last concern is the integrity of my hearing, as I immediately comprehend who is exactly at the door. Only one person that I know has such an effeminate, piercing voice.

"Alois?" It can't possibly be that blonde ditz. I never told him where I live. I didn't even mention a single detail about it the last time I saw him.

And yet, I as reach the door and look at the person who is standing there besides a bewildered Sebastian, I confirm that indeed, it is no one else but Alois, holding a bottle of champagne in his right hand. I can't fully comprehend what he is doing there as he is the last person that I expected to see at this door. Obviously he managed to find my temporary address; somehow.

Once again he is dressed in the lingerie that he calls clothes. Small black shorts, green vest and straps, along with some feminine hooker boots. His stripper look is just missing the pole and the money in his pants.

He doesn't seem to notice me, as he is staring wide-eyed at Sebastian, his mouth hanging open. I can almost see the stars that are fluttering in his vision as he eyes my roommate from head to toe. He clearly recognizes Sebastian, which is no surprise given that he is a complete sex maniac. He has probably seen all the gay pornographic movies in existence.

"You… I know you! I… know… you! I just… oh dear mother of all dicks! I… you… I never expected… you… here…"

Alois has always been an overly dramatic person. He tends to act all the time as if he were staring in a soap opera. As he talks his arms move in a pattern of unsynchronized, deformed circles. And for all saints and holy beings, I swear I can see his eyes moving strangely, almost out of their sockets. It's like he's having an epileptic attack or something.

"Oh my God, I love your cock!"

I choke in my own spite as I hear this loud, completely horrendous confession. I do have to admit though that Sebastian's expression is quite humorous. It's a mix of surprise, confusion, and absolute horror. I could only imagine him looking like this after killing a cat. And I know how much he loves those insufferable animals. It's one of the few things I've learn about him in the past weeks.

"Uh… thank you." Who would think the porn star himself will be rendered speechless by a comment about his dick? He probably gets those sorts of comments all the time. Though perhaps not in the doorstep of his apartment. And of course, even I have to admit Alois is as scary as a psychotic murderer when he enters into the fan mode.

"That huge, monstrous, circumcised piece of flesh that…" I try not to hear the very explicit description that Alois starts to give about my roommate's privates. I'm certainly not interested in having such an image in my mind. And yet, I cannot help but feel completely humored by one single word.

"Circumcised?" I ask as I turn to look at Sebastian, who just shrugs uninterestedly.

"Jewish family." I actually eye him for a few moments. I would have never guessed he comes from a Jewish family.

"I know, hard to believe since I have a dick that is bigger than my nose…" He says when he notices my stare, making me roll my eyes and sigh exasperatedly.

"Help me, God." Almost everything that Sebastian says is either an innuendo, or a reference to his cock. And this, combined with Alois' rant about the majestic fiend that my roommate apparently has in between his legs, was making me feel completely left aside. Here I am, a guy whose sexual life is practically inexistent, in a room with a sex addict and a porn star.

"Your movies are so hot, like… you know, anal coitus hot. I have released like… a hundred liters of my juices by just watching you fuck." I don't even want to try to understand what Alois' words mean, though they are clear as crystal to me. I am not that innocent, after all.

"Way to go, orange." The comment just falls from my lips without me having a possibility to stop it. And yet I feel strangely satisfied as I hear Sebastian's low chuckle.

"So… I love that thing in your crotch. That's all." I sigh in relief when Alois' unnecessary speech finally ends. He seriously sounds like a bitch in heat sometimes. Though that's probably what he is.

"Are you quite finished?" I ask, before he has the chance to continue. Finally he seems to notice my presence, turning his aquamarine eyes towards me. His lips turn into a smile and he waves slightly, even if I'm just a few steps away from him.

"Oh Ciel, hi! Didn't see you there…!" He stops for a few seconds, eyeing me again, and allowing a smirk to form in his lips. "Damn, you look hot with those glasses. You should wear them more often. They make you look positively delicious." He's still smirking as he walks towards me, leaning in and invading my personal space.

I do nothing more than glare at him as his smile widens.

"I'm having this sudden need to taste this dessert." His whispered words only make me roll my eyes. He's joking obviously, getting on my nerves as he normally does. And yet, I'm surprised to feel Sebastian stiffening beside me. But when I turn to look at him I found nothing amiss in his neutral posture. Perhaps I just imagined that.

"You're ridiculous." I say, pushing the blonde idiot away. He laughs with that hyena laugh of his, clutching my arm tightly; once again invading my space.

Before I can protest, he starts talking loudly, his words sounding like whines.

"Ciel! Why didn't you tell me that your roommate is the hottest porn actor with the biggest dick in the face of the planet? I mean, I'm your best friend. You're supposed to tell me this stuff! I should have met him since day one!"

"It… escaped me." I explain as try to free myself from his touch.

"I don't understand how something as important as this can just escape from your mind!" His grip is too tight, almost cutting the blood circulation of my arm. So I can't help but sigh with relief when he finally lets go, sniffing the air around him like a dog would. "Oh my, and just what is that delicious smell?"

"We were just about to have dinner…" I say, trying to give him the subtle message that he was not welcomed.

"Oh, that's great! I brought the champagne! You bring me the food!" Of course, I forgot he is like bubble gum. Once it's in your shoe, it's impossible to get it off.

He welcomes himself in, passing right beside me and looking curiously at his surroundings. I don't even try to stop him or force him to leave anymore, as I'd be just wasting my time and breath. There's no point in reasoning with that ditz.

"I expected more porn… you know, like, everywhere here. But I like it!" I do nothing more than look at Sebastian, who is watching me with an unreadable stare.

"He's… your acquaintance, then." He says carefully, almost as if he was dealing with a mental patient. Though Alois is not far from that.

"He escaped from the kennel… somehow." I answer, sighing when I catch sight of Alois prancing around the place, observing each detail as if he was in a museum. Though probably being in a porn star's apartment is like visiting the Buckingham Palace for him.

"You rich people are… extravagant, to say the least." Sebastian's adds as he closes the door.

"Don't compare me to someone like him, you idiot," I murmur, displeased at his words, before turning my attention towards the hyperactive blonde that was whispering something about pornographic movies. I don't even want to know what he is talking about. "Alois, how the hell did you find this apartment? I never told you where I was staying," I ask, making him look at me with wide, almost innocent eyes.

"I called Tanaka, of course."

"Tanaka gave you the address?" I question, incredulity obvious in my voice. Even my own butler is against me now.

"Of course! I'm your best friend after all. I'm authorized to know every little piece of information about you." Certainly, I seemed to forget that indeed Alois has introduced himself to every member of my family, including the servants, as my best friend. And I have never done anything to contradict him; a dreadful mistake given that he is a complete stalker. I'm surprised that he waited for two weeks to meet my roommate, especially if he got the address so easily.

"Anyway, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" I actually feel like the guest as I watch him walking towards the kitchen like he owns the place.

"Did you make enough food?" I ask Sebastian as I follow Alois into the kitchen.

"Not enough for three, but I'll see what I can do. We'll just have to eat smaller portions tonight."

"Just for the record, he eats like a beast." I actually feel humored when I hear Sebastian's sigh, along with a frustrated whisper, as he enters the kitchen, going straight to the stove to retrieve the finished meals.

"Wonderful."

I don't say more as I sit on one of the two chairs at the breakfast's bar. Alois does the same and I watch him fumbling with the foil wrap of the bottle of champagne.

"Don't shake it. I don't want to have a mess in the table where I'm about to eat." I say, anticipating that he is definitely looking forward to open the bottle as if he was in a party.

"Fine, but you're no fun." I'm surprised that he gives up so easily, pulling the cork in a matter of seconds with one clean movement. Not a single drop falls from the bottle.

Two glass cups are set before me. I turn to look at Sebastian for a moment, and notice that he is also carrying two plates filled with delicious looking food, which are also set on the table, one in front of me and the other in front of Alois. He reaches after this for the last plate that he left just beside the stove, returning in a few seconds and setting it on the same side where I am sitting.

"And your glass?" Alois asks as he pours the champagne in both cups, noticing until then that Sebastian only brought two.

"None for me. I don't drink." Sebastian voice sounds just beside me, rapid and quiet, making me turn to look at him with a curious stare. The tone he used to say this is different somehow. Not the over-confident one I'm used to hear from him. He actually sounded deeply uncomfortable.

I scrutinize his face with my eyes, silently questioning him. But he doesn't even look at me, pretending to be paying attention to the food before him.

"That's surprising. But fine, more for me." And yet Alois doesn't seem to notice the change in Sebastian. Though of course, I know him more than Alois does.

I stare at him for a few moments more, reminding myself to ask him about it later.

"I have to say, this is incredibly delicious." Alois' voice, muffled by the food that he has in his mouth, interrupts my thoughts. The blonde idiot has no table manners whatsoever, even though he is technically a noble. He could actually be the missing link of all nobles. "Not something I was expecting from a porn star."

"Thank you." Alois eyes Sebastian for a couple of seconds, before talking again.

"Aren't you bringing a chair?" Only until he says this do I notice that indeed Sebastian is standing, leaning against the table with his elbows.

"No. I have no problem eating like this."

I take my glass of champagne, intend on taking a sip.

"But isn't it uncomfortable to you? I mean, with such a fat cock between your legs. Surely it weighs a ton."

But I almost spit what little I have in my mouth as I hear the straightforward words.

"I'm just fine standing here. You learn to live with the weight." I can just hear Sebastian's smirk in his voice, his amusement probably directed at my reaction. I ignore him I as put the glass down on the table, taking the fork in my hand so I can start eating.

"Talking about size. Ciel, have I ever told you about that one time when my mother banned me from seeing some random boyfriend that I had, only because of the size of his dick?" Though of course, only I could think that I'd be able to eat while having Alois sitting in the same table.

"No, and I don't think…" I try to say, only to be interrupted.

"She was so concerned about it, you know. Father saw the monster when he was changing with my boyfriend after taking a swim in the mansion's pool. He freaked out and told my mother."

I put down my fork, losing my appetite and hiding my face with my right hand. I can't believe Alois is talking about this at dinner. I don't even try to take a glance at Sebastian, I'm too embarrassed. I don't even want to know what he is thinking right now as he listens to my so called best friend going on with some vulgar tale about his lunatic family.

"So my mother came one day and just said something like, 'Son, I'm really concerned about your boyfriend's size. Your father saw it and he said it is too big for you. I'm worried about the integrity of your anus.' Can you believe that? I mean, nothing is too big for me! Mom's such a crazy bitch."

"Now we know where the genes came from." I say, hoping to stop Alois' story.

"I only know that calling my mother a bitch would have granted me a mouth full of soap." Sebastian murmurs beside me. His words actually serve to distract and amuse me for a few moments, until Alois' voice breaks the silence again.

"Oh, conservative shit-heads, huh?"

"Something like that." Curiosity overcomes me again. I know little about Sebastian's family. He almost never mentions anything about them. I know he's not in touch with them, which only makes me wonder more about what exactly happened between them.

"That sucks, I mean, you being a porn star and all. I think Ciel's parents are way better. More open-minded, you know. Right, Ciel?" I shrug when I hear this. It's not like I have a close relationship with them.

"I wouldn't know. They're too busy with their divorce."

"Your parents are divorcing?" Sebastian's question, and especially the way he asked it, surprises me. I glance at him, finding his crimson eyes staring directly at me.

Now that I think about it, I know as little as Sebastian's parents as he knows about mine.

I open my mouth to speak, but at that moment a ringing noise irrupts, making Sebastian leave his fork on the plate, before speaking rapidly.

"Please excuse me." He says before walking towards the living room, where the black, ringing phone is resting.

"But of course, well-hung man." Alois says, just moments before I hear Sebastian speaking to whoever is on the other line. His voice is low so I can't hear what he is saying. But I know it has something to do with his work. He only uses that phone for work-related matters.

I shift uncomfortably on my chair, not wanting to think exactly about what that conversation is about. I still can't fully comprehend that Sebastian has sex for a living. The thought is strangely complicated for me to grasp. He is, after all, the same man who lives with me, who prepares my meals, and sleeps under the same roof as I. I don't know if I would had accepted this option if he had told me of his work in that first conversation that we had over the phone. Probably not.

A nagging feeling interrupts my thoughts and I raise my raise to find that, indeed, Alois is watching me closely.

"Damn, I can't believe I'm actually meeting one of them. It's like a dream come true." I do nothing more than watch him silently, not wanting to respond to his words.

He smirks widely when he notices that my attention is on him, before speaking in surprisingly low voice that sounds almost like a whisper.

"Have you seen them?" I stare confusedly at him for a few seconds.

"What?" I simply ask.

"His movies, silly! Come on, you're living with him, surely you have encountered one of those hot DVDs." Of course he is talking about porn. It's not like he can think about anything else in that life of his.

"No, and I doubt he keeps those… things in the apartment." I take a sip of champagne after saying this, hoping that Alois will just drop the subject. This is certainly making me feel uncomfortable.

"Ciel! How innocent can you be? He's a porn star. Porn stars are proud of each one of their 'on camera' trysts. I'm just sure he has all of his movies somewhere in his bedroom. Trust me, I know. Threesomes, foursomes… even the orgies! They are all there. You seriously need to see them. Especially the ones that don't have those ugly vaginas in them. You'll accept your sexuality in the blink of an eye and with a dildo up in your ass… or, hopefully, that porn star's cock."

I actually face him for a moment, my face giving away the incredulity that fills my mind at his words. I don't understand where exactly he wants to get with this. I don't care about Sebastian's movies. I don't give a damn about his less than honorable job or about whatever orgy he has been in. I actually prefer not to think about it.

I do admit I feel some curiosity. But not enough for me to actually do what Alois is telling me. I'm not that desperate. Sure, Sebastian is good-looking, he has a great body and all. But he's also my roommate. I could not bring myself to watch porn featuring the person who I live with.

"I'm not continuing with this conversation." I say, grabbing the fork again and attempting to continue with my lunch. But yet again, his obnoxious voice breaks into my already sore ears.

"Come on, Ciel! You're living with a sex beast! Have you heard the phrase 'fuck like a porn star'? I'm just dying to get fucked by that massive cock that I've seen in those films… but you know what? You're my best friend, Ciel, and I wouldn't do that to you. His cock is all yours. You can give it to me when you're done with it."

"I said I'm not continuing with this nonsense." I repeat, hoping that my words will get through the blonde's thick skull.

"Oh please, Ciel, I'm letting you have the first try. I'm being generous! Show some appreciation." It is then that I notice that Sebastian has hung up the phone.

"He's coming. You better shut up about this." I say to Alois as Sebastian approaches the table, situating himself again beside me, to my right.

"Let me guess. New film?" Thankfully Alois does what I tell him, changing the subject immediately.

"Yeah, starting tomorrow." I actually feel bothered by his answer, for some reason I cannot comprehend. I only stare down at my plate, toying with my food absently and withdrawing from the conversation.

"I'm so buying it when it comes out." I instantly believe him. He'll be the first one to get a copy. "And Ciel's definitely watching it!" I choke in my own saliva when I hear this, turning to look at Alois with disbelief and downright horror. I told him not to keep going with that.

"Is that so?" Amusement is clear in Sebastian's voice and the chuckle that follows his words. I dare to glance at him, finding him looking at me; one of his thin eyebrows raised regally. "Then I'll make sure to give one hell of a performance." He says, looking still straight at me, a smirk plastered in his lips.

I immediately lower my gaze, looking again at my plate.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" I murmur angrily.

"Oh yes, didn't you know? Ciel has been talking wonders about you." And yet once again I have to look at Alois, incredulity in my mind as he insists on embarrassing me.

"Really?" And Sebastian is clearly taking advantage of the situation.

"Of course! I mean, he never told me who you were exactly, but he literally said 'Oh, believe me, you'll love him.' He's like… totally into you!"

"I was being sarcastic, you dipshit!" I exclaim, not wanting Sebastian to believe what Alois is saying. Sebastian already teases me too much as it is.

"But you know… you should feel good about it. Ciel's a cute boy, don't you agree?" Again, I'm being ignored. But I actually hold my breath after I hear such a question. For some reason I'm curious as to what Sebastian's response is going to be. But knowing how much he likes getting on my nerves, I doubt I'll like what I'll hear.

"You're right. I have to admit he has one of the prettiest faces I've ever seen." And I was right. As I listen to Alois' squeal and high pitched exclamations that follow Sebastian's words, I am consumed by embarrassment.

I lower my eyes, looking absently at my plate.

Suddenly I'm not even hungry anymore.

* * *

After almost three hours of pointless and vulgar stories from an almost drunken Alois, he finally decides to take his leave. I'm more than happy to see him to the door, wanting him gone as soon as possible. I don't think I can stand any more of his idiocy.

"I'll make sure to visit some other day!" He says enthusiastically, finally exiting the apartment, much to my relief. "It was incredible to meet you, Sebastian. You're even hotter in person… I wonder if it's the same with your dick." Of course, he couldn't go without talking vulgarly for one last time. "Take care of Ciel… you know, with _love." _I sigh exasperatedly, taking the doorknob in my hand.

"I'll see you in school. Goodbye." I say, closing the door right into his face.

I ignore Alois' whines on the other side as I turn to face Sebastian, who is standing just a few feet away from me. I don't even know what to say after that whole fiasco.

"I'll be honest with you, _love_. I don't like your friend." But he is the one to break the silence first, his voice taking a high-pitched tone when he pronounces the nickname. I'm glad he thinks the same as me about Alois. That guy is too bothersome.

"Good. I don't like him either. And refrain from calling me like that ever again." I warn him while I massage my temple. I can feel a headache coming and my body is just completely exhausted. Not to mention that I'm feeling slightly lightheaded from the effects of the champagne.

Obeying the fatigue that overpowers my mind, I walk towards the living room, plopping myself down on the sofa, a sigh of relief coming out of my lips as I feel I can finally rest from all this insanity. I close my eyes tiredly, sleep reaching me almost immediately.

But I'm forced to open my eyes again as I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders, caressing the tensed muscles. Sebastian is there, behind the sofa, leaning against me as he touches my shoulders with skillful fingers.

"Sebastian, what…" I try to move again from him, but he keeps me there with his strong hold.

"Relax, Ciel. I'm just going to give you a massage. You look like you need it." While the option of a massage is tempting, I can't help but look at him suspiciously, trying to find some sort of mockery or amusement in his eyes.

"You better not put a stunt like that banana-split nonsense." I warn him. I've had enough with sexual innuendos for that day. I only want to rest.

"I just want to help you relax. That's all." He whispers, his hands moving again against my shoulders. I can't help but moan in appreciation as his touch works wonders on my aching muscles. His hands are moving steadily, caressing my clothed shoulders and working up to the exposed skin of my neck.

He's good at this, I admit. Incredibly good. I can feel myself succumbing completely and relaxing to his touch. I can't help but moan deeply each time he presses on the tensed knots.

"Are you okay with it?" His voice seems far away. I open my eyes, keeping them half-lidded as I encounter my gaze with his. There seems to be no visible emotions in his eyes as he looks down at me.

"With what?" I lazily ask.

"With your parents' divorce." After hearing this I only shrug against his hands.

"It's their life, not mine." The subject, as much as I want to deny it, is uncomfortable for me. I don't like to think about it, but prefer to ignore it as much as possible. I do believe my parents have a right to choose if they want to end their marriage.

"But you're in the middle." I've thought about that too. Sometimes I even feel that my parents use me against each other.

"I'm eighteen already. I'm not part of their life anymore. I'm just, as they put it, the only good thing that came out of their marriage." A dry chuckle escapes from my lips after I say this. "I'm actually honored, really. I'm the most valued possession of a destroyed marriage." Even in my drowsy state I'm still able to be sarcastic. I'm just glad I'm away from home while my parents resolve their problems. And I do have to admit that I like living with Sebastian, even if the idea of his job makes me uncomfortable. I never expected to settle with this whole roommate situation. But now I know that things are not as bad as I pictured them to be, even with Sebastian's teasing.

"What about your family?" I ask, closing my eyes and holding the moan that is threatening to come out as another knot disappears from my neck.

"Not around." I just sigh when I hear his answer. He always avoids talking about his family. I know very little about them.

"That's all?" I try to insist.

"Yeah…" But he easily puts an end to the subject. I don't insist more as I know I won't get any answers. Sebastian is too obstinate.

"You really don't drink alcohol?" I decide to approach another matter that called my attention that day.

"You're so tense." And yet, once again, Sebastian changes the subject, and I'm too tired to argue.

"You just saw who I have to deal with on an almost daily basis." I drop the subject easily, deciding to leave it at that for the time being. "Hm… yeah, right there." I can't help but moan again. His fingers are rubbing circles on my clothed skin, expertly working on my muscles. The constant motions are driving me closer to unconsciousness, as sleep invades him more with each passing second.

"I was not lying, you know." A groan is my only answer. "You have a very pretty face." My head is slowly inclining down as I start dozing off.

"That's it?" I don't even know what I'm saying anymore as my body relaxes completely. I'm just a few seconds away from falling asleep.

"No, of course not. I also like that bossy attitude of yours. And your confidence… your eyes… I guess I just like everything about you." He chuckles, almost like he is laughing at some joke he said. "It's only been a little more than two weeks, but…" I force myself to open my eyes, feeling a strange and sudden need to see him one last time before I fall asleep. He is staring at me, with this unreadable soft expression; a small, sincere smile gracing his handsome features.

I cannot keep my eyes open any longer, so I close them heavily, letting myself be pull by the drowsiness.

"I like you very much, Ciel. Possibly more than I should." I can barely hear his words now as sleep takes control of my mind. It's impossible for me to comprehend what Sebastian is talking about. His words are nothing but a blur in my tired thoughts.

"You're such an idiot," I murmur, his hands on my shoulders being the last thing I feel.

"Perhaps that's what I am."

My head falls to the right, resting against his arm. I can only hear one last sentence, incomprehensible in my state, before I finally succumb to the welcoming embrace of sleep's oblivion.

"Only an idiot falls like this in two weeks."

* * *

_This chapter was so hard to write. I had started it since some weeks ago, but most of it I wrote this week… exactly when I'm being almost killed by this stupid sickness. But you know, this is my last free week before college starts again and I was feeling too bad about keeping this fanfic abandoned for so long._

_Also, the next chapter of Classroom Fantasies is already finished (more than 7000 words of smut... oh god yeah, that was so much fun to write). Yeah, I know, I should get sick more often… I write like a maniac. I've already sent it to my beta-reader, so I'll update as soon as I receive the corrected version :)_

_Umm… so someone asked in my other fanfic if I have a facebook account. Nope, I don't. I'm not into facebook (aka I have no idea how to use that shit). Maybe I'll make one… but for the time being I don't think it's necessary. I do have an empty tumblr account. So if you have questions about me you can ask them there :) As I said the account is completely empty, but I'll make sure to start adding some stuff (perhaps I'll give a rant about the Kuroshitsuji live action movie. I mean, 130 years? Wtf?). I can't keep answering personal questions in the A/Ns because that space is for fanfic-related information and not every reader wants to read boring stuff about the author. So here it is: goethia . tumblr .com -Just take the spaces out.  
_

_Reviews are always appreciated! I can see the smut coming nearer and nearer. Reviews = more chapters = smut. So there, we have an equation._

_Yeah, no crazy author notes this time. I'm too tired and my throat hurts like hell. I can't even speak properly. Stupid whatever sickness I have._

_Ugh and I almost forgot. I'm still deciding whether to put Sebastian's POV or not. So I'll see how the story develops to take a decision :)  
_

_Ciao!_


	4. Chapter IV

_Hello again! Like I promised, I'm back tonight with a new chapter of this very… err, eccentric story. Please excuse the wait, my life has been one hell of a busy mess. But here I am._

_Thank you very much for all your comments, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate every single one of them! :D Thank you!_

_So… someone asked for my thoughts about the Kuroshitsuji movie. I already ranted about it in my tumblr, but I can rant about it again xD I just have to say that if Ciel is not in it I'm going to be royally pissed. Sebastian is no one without the little brat. Not to mention that I love the little imp. Sebastian can just set himself on fire for all I care, all I need is my little earl (nah, I do love Sebby, but I love Ciel more!). But I'm definitely watching it. It will either be a majestic disaster or an awesome spin-off, who knows… I'm keeping an open mind, and my fingers crossed._

_Ok… so that's it for now. On with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter IV**

"What is that?" I ask, as I examine the medium size, red box that is sitting on the table, in front of my distrustful stare. The poorly wrapped present is glistening against the pale lights of the cafeteria. I completely detest the shiny wrap that covers the box, but I'm more concerned about what is resting inside.

Alois is looking at me with a suspicious smirk plastered on his lips, amusement clear in his aquamarine eyes. I won't even dare to open the box now. I don't think I even want to know what is inside of it. Ever.

"I call it my _gay awareness kit. _You see, there are some items that a recently turned gay twink needs in his life." I try to keep my composure as I listen to his words, doing nothing else than to close my eyes and massage my temples. Of course, something like this is expected from someone like Alois. I have now a vague idea of what is inside the box.

I push the red object away from my side of the table, needing that thing to be away from me as soon as possible. Even touching the box makes me shiver with disgust.

"I don't think I need this." I state as firmly as I can. "And for the last time, I'm not gay." I don't even sound convinced, but I feel comfortable repeating this. Maybe if I say it enough I will end up believing it.

"Oh, you're still not going on with that wretched lie! " I sigh, exasperated. Alois' scream is attracting unwanted attention, people around us turning to look at our table. I certainly don't want anyone to hear exactly what we are talking about. "Admit it already, you're head over heels with Jeremy…"

"With who?" I ask, interrupting him and making sure to keep my voice low.

"Jeremy Black. That's his stage name. Come on, you must have heard it before!" I didn't know that. I did guess that Sebastian had a stage name, but I didn't feel curious about it, nor did I feel any need to ask him about it, since I try to maintain myself away from anything that has to do with his work. "You're so stiff, Ciel. You need to have fun. And above all, you really need to get laid." I try not to roll my eyes when I hear this. Alois always talks about this. He's like a broken disk, repeating the same things over and over again.

"Of course…" I murmur, not interested in the conversation.

"Look, I know I have told you this like a hundred times already, but I'm saying it again since you are more obstinate than a pregnant woman. My fraternity is organizing this huge party that will take place in two weeks, in one of the most exclusive clubs in London. Everything about it is completely VIP. It's going to be the event of the year. So how about you invite Jeremy…"

"Sebastian." I correct him. I don't feel comfortable listening to my roommate's stage name. Not to mention that using that name makes him sound like a completely different person. "Use his real name."

"Fine. How about you invite _Sebastian _and have some fun with him. You know, get drunk, dance with him, make out and end up having wild sex with him in a public bathroom." I don't even feel embarrassed anymore by his words. Alois has been talking about me having sex with Sebastian since that day, one week ago, when he met him. That doesn't mean his obnoxious voice and his insistence cannot cause me a headache. Not to mention that he has been insisting with this party for four days now. He has done nothing else than to talk about how huge this event is going to be, trying to force me to assist even when he knows that I don't like places with big crowds.

"I don't like parties…" I whisper, while massaging my temples. I don't need a migraine now.

"Come on, Ciel! For once in your life, have fun! Even my grandpa has more fun than you."

"You don't have a grandpa, they are both dead." I state, watching him move his arms awkwardly.

"Exactly! Even corpses have more fun than you! You're like a zombie, Ciel. I can't believe you are wasting your chance to bed the most handsome porn star on the planet! How can you live under the same roof as him without feeling the need to ask him to screw you against the nearest wall?" I can just feel the disapproving stares of everyone around us. Alois though, doesn't even seem to care. And he is clearly not going to give up so easily.

"Look… if I go to this party, would you shut up?" He grins like a Cheshire cat, looking absolutely ridiculous. But he is obviously satisfied with my words.

"Sure." And I want nothing else than to restore my mental peace before I get a permanent migraine.

"Then fine, I'm going." I concede. I prefer that than to keep listening to Alois and receiving stares from everyone in the cafeteria.

"With Sebastian?" I sigh when I hear this question.

"Yes. If he accepts." I honestly don't know what Sebastian will say about this. I have been living with him for almost a month and I have yet to see him returning at late hours of the night. Not to mention that he doesn't drink alcohol. He has definitely broken the vision that I used to have of pornographic actors.

"Great! You will have so much fun, Ciel. I promise." I only shrug, looking at my watch.

"The class is about to start." I say, standing from my seat. Alois does the same after a few seconds, stretching his body in an exaggerated manner, just before he jumps enthusiastically when he seems to remember something.

"Oh! We have class with Claude, don't we?" I can almost see the stars dancing in his eyes, as he claps his hands like a child in a candy store. "Fuck… I can't wait to be fucked by that man. He's driving me crazy, Ciel, I'm telling you…" I believe him. I have never seen Alois so focus on one man. He is normally always distracted with every single good-looking man that comes his way. I do question what exactly attracts him of Claude Faustus. That man is perhaps the creepiest I have ever seen. Dull and emotionless. And yet, Alois found him attractive since that first day of class. I'm actually surprised he hasn't bed him already. The blonde never takes this long to bed someone who attracts him. From what I know he has done nothing more than to talk and furtively flirt with the professor at the end of each class.

"Are you in love with him?" I ask, amusement clear in my voice.

His eyes widen, and he moves his hands rapidly while shaking his head repeatedly.

"What? Eww, no! That's stupid." A huge difference between Alois and me is the fact that he enjoys one night stands and having different partners every week. He has only had a couple of stable relationships, that didn't pass from the second month. While I, on the other hand, prefer to have solid, long-term relationships. Not to mention that I am a firm believer in fidelity. Alois, of course, thinks my beliefs are archaic. "Well… I guess I am in love with his cock…" Apparently, he only thinks about that part of men's anatomy.

I only sigh. Alois will never change.

"Hey, don't forget your gay awareness kit!" I grimace, turning to look at the damned object that is resting on the table. I was hoping Alois had forgotten about that.

With no other option left, and not wanting to listen to the blonde's whines again, I pick up the hideous box, trying not to touch it more than necessary.

"Trust me, you will need it someday." Alois' voice is followed by a giggle. "There is something there that I think you will find particularly… arousing." I'm sure there is some mischief hiding behind his words, which makes me suspicious.

At that moment, I wonder what exactly is inside of that box.

* * *

The damned box is in front of me. I've been having a staring contest with it for almost ten minutes now. I even ate looking at it.

I am curious. I cannot help but feel the need to peak in and see exactly what is hiding inside the hideous, glittery red wrap. Just how far does Alois' insanity go, anyway? What is this _gay awareness kit _of his? Surely I can open it. It is my present after all. I can open it, peak inside and then throw it down the balcony. No one would ever know, especially Alois, that I saw what is inside the box. I am alone in the apartment. Sebastian is out _working_. It is just me and the blonde's present. I never expected this box to spark my curiosity, but now that I am alone with it, the damned object is just begging to be opened.

I extend my arm, my fingers stretching and reaching for the rectangular object that is torturing me with curiosity. I know that whatever is inside there has something to do with sex. That is not hard to guess, it is a present from a sex addict, after all. And yet, even with this knowledge in my mind, I unwrap the box, getting rid of the awful red wrap.

The box is black, with no design. It doesn't give me a single clue of what can be inside. I stop for a moment, deciding whether to open it or not. And yet, I soon bring my hand to the lid, opening the box with one rapid movement. I won't like what I'm going to see, it's impossible for me to like Alois' gifts, so I might as well satisfy my curiosity.

There are packages, at least five of them of the same size, while one is bigger. I don't need to pick them up to know what they are.

An exasperated sigh escapes from my lips. This is exactly what I was expecting.

I grab one of the packages, examining it with my eyes while a sarcastic snort dies in my throat.

"Chocolate condoms." I mumble, noticing that the package that I hold in my hand contains ten condoms. "Five packages… That makes fifty condoms. As expected from a sex addict." Surely Alois spends more than fifty condoms a month. I am not sure whether I should feel humored or completely embarrassed. I know why Alois is giving me this. He hasn't stopped talking about it ever since he found out that Sebastian is my roommate. He is clearly expecting me to use them with Sebastian. Somehow he is convinced that I have fallen hard for my roommate.

Sure, Sebastian is good-looking, maybe even handsome. Perhaps the most handsome man I have ever seen. He has a great body. I won't lie and say that I haven't masturbated while thinking about men with such complexions. His personality, aside from his constant teasing, is tolerable. His weird personality quirks only make me curious about him, same as those strange habits that he has developed of touching me every time that he can, even if sometimes those touches make uncomfortable. And yet, he is unachievable. We are completely different. He's sociable and outgoing. He fucks for money and, apparently, is quite proud of his work. We live in two completely different worlds. I cannot fall for a man like that. I won't allow it. What I feel for him is nothing beyond physical attraction, because then again, he is incredibly good-looking. Not to mention that he likes to walk half-naked around the apartment, giving me quite a view of his well-formed figure.

I grab another package, twisting it absently in between my fingers.

"Glow in the dark. So you don't lose the stick." I almost laugh at my own joke, even if I fail to see the fun in it. Perhaps am I too stiff, just like Alois always says. I don't know how to have fun. But then again, I am the heir of my family's fortune. My life is full of responsibilities. I take college more seriously than most students, because I know what is coming for me in the future.

Perhaps that is why I have adapted so fast to living with Sebastian. I am away from the mansion, from my parents' disagreements and constant fights and from countless responsibilities. Not only have I gained some independency but also a more normal life. Well, as normal as life can be when you're living with a porn star.

I put the packages back into box, looking at the others. Apparently Alois bought me every flavor in existence. I can't believe he actually expects me to use them. I have been denying my sexuality for a long time, there is no reason for me to change that now.

Asides from the packages I find a bottle. A tic threatens to overcome my eye when I realize it is a bottle of lube. I understand now why he said this is a kit. There's a whole sexual equipment here. And there's more.

I grab the biggest package, not knowing what it contains since I can see nothing else than a blue box. But when I turn it in my hand, and see what is inside through the plastic cover on the front of the box, I immediately drop it, an almost horrified expression marking my features, as shame starts consuming my thoughts. My face heats up when I look at the box, and what is inside of it.

That's it, I'm going to murder that blonde bimbo. I can accept, with much effort, receiving condoms and lube as a gift, because then again, it's from Alois. And he has been pestering me about having sex with other men for years already.

But I cannot believe he went as far as to give me a blue, multispeed vibrating dildo.

I look at the thin, rectangular box, staring at the object that is resting inside of it. The feeling that invades me when I look at it is almost the same that I felt with Sebastian's banana-split joke. I am glad I didn't open this in college. I cannot believe, for starters, that Alois gave me this in the college cafeteria. This is completely embarrassing and infuriating. Not only do I have to deal with Sebastian's teasing, but now I also have to tolerate Alois' _gifts. _I'm not using any of those objects; I'm not even going to consider it. Just looking at them makes me want to throw them to the nearest garbage can.

I grab the package again, with only two fingers since I don't want to contaminate myself with Alois' sexual germs.

And yet, something else catches my attention when I put the package inside the box.

"This better not be what I'm thinking." I murmur, grabbing that last object. I don't even comprehend how all of this fits in such a tight box.

A post-it note is on the cover of the object that I'm now holding, a thin and light DVD box.

_This is my favorite. All the others are in his room. Have fun!_

I close my eyes after I read the note, sighing deeply to try and calm myself. I know I am blushing, I can feel my cheeks burning. My heart starts beating fast in my chest when I realize exactly what I'm holding. I don't even have to look at the cover, Alois' note explains it all.

I'm holding one of Sebastian's movies.

"Son of a…" I murmur, not even knowing how to feel about this new revelation. I'm not surprised though. I think the dildo surprised me more than this. Alois has been insisting about me watching Sebastian's porn movies since that day he met my roommate. He had been urging me to sneak into Sebastian's bedroom and search for the _porn heaven, _as he put it. I haven't done this, of course, even if I do feel some curiosity about it. I do question if Sebastian is really so proud of his work to keep copies of his movies like trophies.

I lift the yellow note only slightly. I know that I'm holding one of my roommate's movies but for some reason I want to be sure of this by looking at the cover.

My eyes widen and my body freezes when I find the half lidded crimson eyes of my roommate, right on the center of the DVD cover. I try to stop looking before I see more, but I'm unable to take my eyes off the image of Sebastian.

My breath quickens when I look at the expression on his face, clearly marked with lust. His mouth is slightly opened in what appears to be a silent moan. I gulp awkwardly as I try to keep my composure when I look at the rest of his image. He is sitting on what appears to be a bed, his naked chest visible, all the way down to his navel. I cannot help but stare for a few seconds at his muscular figure. Even if I have seen him half-naked on several occasions, the sight of his uncovered chest is always one to behold.

The crimson sheets, almost the same color of his eyes, are covering the rest of his body, from the hips to his legs. One of his hands is resting on his thigh, while the other is fondling the obvious, and surprisingly big, bulge between his legs.

"Fuck…" I whisper, forcing myself to stop looking at the image of Sebastian in such a state. I don't stop to read the title, only catching the word 'dreams' on it before I take my eyes away. Only then do I notice that my body's temperature has risen to an uncomfortable level, my chest throbbing under the heat that has invaded my body.

I immediately put the DVD back in the box, squirming on my seat at the breakfast table as I try to calm my betraying body. The sight of an aroused Sebastian is affecting more than it should.

I stand up on my feet, intend on taking that hideous gift away from my sight. I throw the red wrap in the trashcan just before I grab the blue box, taking it with me towards my bedroom. I will hide it under my bed for the time being, until I have the opportunity to set it on fire. I'm not going to use anything that's in there. Especially the DVD.

My mind is betraying me though. As I make my way towards my bedroom, my mind gives me outrageous thoughts. The cover of the DVD is only a teaser of that what is hidden inside. My body aches with a strange emotion, close to desire, when I think about watching farther than the image on the cover.

I gulp gawkily when I think about this, not believing that I'm actually considering watching that movie. I don't want to see my roommate in such a position. That is what I try to tell myself. I don't want to see him fucking for the cameras.

I keep telling myself this over and over again until I enter my bedroom, kneeling on the floor so I can hide the box under my bed.

I trust that Sebastian won't find it. He loves to tease me, but he does respect my privacy.

I make sure to put the box as far under the bed as possible, hiding it from view. I sigh, almost relieved, when I finally get rid of that dreadful present and of the shameful thoughts that came with it. I am now convinced that Alois has lost his mind.

Just I as stand back on my feet, I hear the sound of the door opening, followed by an effeminate voice that is moaning my roommate's name. The awful sound resounds throughout the whole apartment. I never thought I would ever hear a voice more obnoxious than Alois', and yet, the echo of the moans is making me cringe. For a moment I think that whoever is there is alone, but the sound of my roommate's voice, low and clearly irritated, reaches my ears in a few seconds.

I'm surprised that Sebastian brought someone home. Up until now I haven't met a single one of his friends or acquaintances. Not that I'm looking forward to meeting other people in the pornographic industry. But I have to admit that I am curious.

I walk towards the living room, exiting my room. The sound of the voice increases with every step that I take.

"Sebastian! Shall we have a romantic night? Just you and me. Oh, I want you to do to me what you did to that boy today! I can't take these images off my head!" I lift an eyebrow and silently watch the display that is front of me. I expected Sebastian's friends to be… peculiar. But this is too much. The man, girl, or thing (he appears to be a man but I cannot be sure), is rubbing against my roommate, in an openly vulgar manner. Long red hair falls messily around his body. The color is plastered all over his body, on the long trench coat, the v-neck shirt and the combat boots. Even the glasses that the man is wearing are red, decorated with a thin chain with silver skulls. Only the black jeans provide a contrast against the repetitive red.

"Please refrain from saying such things." Sebastian is clearly uncomfortable as he tries to free his arm from the man's possessive grip.

"But you know that you are my only man! My biggest dream is to carry your babies…!"

"Oh god…" The words come out of my mouth automatically, as the meaning of redhead's words sink deep into the mind. He's even more ridiculous than Alois.

Sharp eyes, of a yellow-green color, stare at me, a scowl forming on the man's face as he examines me from head to toe. I shift uncomfortably on my feet when I feel those eyes roaming over my body. I look at Sebastian, trying to escape from the man's disapproving stare. I haven't even spoken and yet I can just feel the waves of hatred that are coming from the redhead.

My roommate, on the other hand, is smiling at me, his eyes soft as he looks at me.

"Ciel…"

"What! That plain brat is Ciel?" The loud, indignant scream interrupts Sebastian's words, just before the redhead starts marching towards me, the sound of his boots resounding loudly against the floor. I remain paralyzed, not expecting the man's reaction.

"Grell, stop that." I barely hear Sebastian's voice as I silently stare at the tall, thin figure of the eccentric man. I don't even try to hide just how uncomfortable the redhead's closeness makes me. His body is inclining towards me, his face near as his eyes stare at mine, a frown marking his features.

I don't understand the man's actions, or why he seems to be so angry with me when I don't even know him.

"What is it with you, brat?" I don't answer, because I don't even understand the question.

"Grell, that's enough." I almost sigh with relief when Sebastian's grabs the man by the shoulder, effectively taking him away from me. I notice my roommate's expression, an uncharacteristic seriousness invading his features. I suddenly feel like I'm missing something here.

"But Sebby! I'm just getting to know your roommate!" I attentively watch Sebastian's response, noticing a slight frown that forms on his features, before the neutral expression returns once again.

"I'm sure you have other things to do tonight." A ridiculous pout appears on the redhead's lips, as he toys with his hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"Well… you're right. Our night of passion will have to wait." He turns to look at me again, the scowl returning to his face. "So… Sebastian's roommate. What a pleasure this has been…" He doesn't even try to hide the disdain in his voice, as he inclines his body, reaching towards me once again.

I don't move as he lowers himself, muttering whispered words against my ear.

"This is my only warning, brat. Stay away from him." My eyes widen when I hear this, my body freezing with shock as I look at his retreating figure. He is clearly referring to Sebastian and yet I don't understand the meaning of his words or the reason behind them.

"I don't like brats. But surely you will give me some money. Hairless twinks are money-making machines." I barely hear him as I ponder on his last words, the threat resounding in my head as I try to decipher its meaning. Stay away from Sebastian? I don't understand what he means by that. Sebastian is my roommate. I live in the same apartment as him, how can I possibly stay away from him?

He pulls a business card from his pocket, handing it to me; his eyes never leaving my face. He is only trying not to make Sebastian suspicious. I know that because I can hear the fakeness of his words and see it in his actions.

"Let's keep in contact, hm?" I say nothing as I put the card in the right pocket of my jeans, not even glancing at it.

"Grell…" Sebastian's voice interrupts my thoughts, a silent warning clear in the pronunciation of that man's name. It is obvious that my roommate noticed the contempt in the redhead's actions.

"Oh Sebby, you're so cold. I don't know if it bothers me or excites me!" The redhead's expression changes in just a few seconds, a flirty expression now marking his features. He prances towards Sebastian, poking him playfully on the chest. "I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure to give me another delicious performance!" He blows a kiss to Sebastian, before he prances towards the door. And just before he walks out of it, he turns to look at me, giving me one last scowl before he exits the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Silence remains for a few moments until Sebastian's voice breaks it.

"His name is Grell Sutcliff… from the management company. I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce him…"

"There was no need for that. He… introduced himself quite well." I immediately interrupt him, the redhead's words still causing some confusion in my mind. "So… he is your… manager, then." I say, looking now at Sebastian. I cannot help but stare at his tall figure, dressed with black pants and a navy blue button shirt. The first buttons are undone, allowing me to have a nice view of his chest.

"Something like that." I hear him as I quietly examine the pale skin that is exposed. My eyes travel from that patch of naked skin to his collarbone. I'm surprised to see that there is not a single mark on his neck, considering the activities that he had done today.

I notice a sudden warm smile gracing his features, as he starts walking towards me, reaching me after a few steps. There is that strange emotion in his eyes again, the one that he has been showing me since that night, one week ago when I fell asleep to the relaxing motions of his hands on my shoulders. I cannot even try to guess the name of it. But it is suspiciously warm and tender.

"How was your day?" He asks, as he inclines and kisses my forehead. I try not to jump when I feel his warm lips against my skin. I should be accustomed to this already. Not only has Sebastian developed the habit of touching me constantly, but he has gone as far as to kiss me on the forehead or the cheeks, also since that night when he gave me a massage.

"The same as always." I answer, trying not to show just how that slight caress affects me. I let him do this because I want to evade the embarrassment of talking about it. I don't want to address the matter. And to be honest, I don't dislike receiving those furtive touches. Though of course I will never admit that.

He chuckles, his breath caressing my hair before he puts some distance between us.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I nod, perhaps too eagerly, making him laugh again before he walks towards the kitchen. For some reason the sound of his laughter brings shivers to my body.

"What is…?" But the feeling doesn't last for long when I see Sebastian picking something from the floor. My eyes widen and embarrassment begins to fill my mind when I recognize one of the packages of condoms that Alois gave me. I have no idea how one of them ended on the floor. I can't believe I didn't see the package when I took the box to my bedroom. Unconsciously, I walk towards Sebastian, needing to give him some kind of explanation.

I try to speak, but remain speechless when Sebastian turns to look at me, the beginnings of a smirk showing on his lips, as he slowly advances towards me, forcing me to take a step back.

"What have you been doing while I was working, little Lord?" If he is trying to embarrass me, then he is doing a wonderful job at it. I'm probably blushing like a schoolgirl right now.

"Nothing." I say, trying to evade his eyes, and the predatory glint that grows in them with every step that he takes. His body heat increases as he nears me, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Oh? I don't think playing with condoms qualifies as nothing, Ciel." I glare at him when I hear this.

"I was not playing with them!" I pronounce, louder than I intended.

Sebastian completely ignores me, examining the package with his eyes until a smirk settles on his lips.

"Mmm, I love strawberry. These are great for oral sex." My eyes must be the size of dinner plates right now as I stare at him, the boldness of his words almost slapping me on the face.

His eyes are once again on me, as he nears me with an unreadable expression, the sound of his steps echoing in my mind while I start walking backwards. The way he is approaching me reminds me of a hawk eyeing its prey. I don't even think he is teasing me anymore.

"What do you say, little master? Should we try them?" His bold proposal leaves me completely speechless. Embarrassment fills me as the echoes of my roommate's words resound in my mind again and again. I cannot believe what Sebastian just said to me, the meaning of his words creating embarrassing, but surprisingly tempting, images in my mind.

"What…! Of course not!" My answer is perhaps not the brightest that I have given in my life. But I can barely talk as I stare at him, his face suddenly too close to mine. "Alois gave me those sugary condoms… for no apparent reason…" I try to explain, my voice dying in my mouth when I hear the chuckle that comes from my roommate.

Shivers run through my body when Sebastian inclines his head, his warm breath caressing my ear. Another chuckle makes me tremble, forcing me to remain paralyze.

"It's flavored condoms, baby." He corrects me, making me gasp when I hear the nickname that he uses for me, just before I feel something wet touching my ear. My eyes widen and I push at this chest, heat invading my face when I realize that he is using his tongue to playfully suck my sensible earlobe, causing an overwhelming shiver to travel through my spine. I make an effort not to moan as my body betrays me, trembling with shameful desire.

"Get off me, you pervert!" I exclaim, easily pushing him away from me. He is smirking at me now, his hand reaching to comb my hair.

"You look so cute when you get angry." The meaning of these words is clear, and I sigh irritated while I try to calm the fast beating of my heart. I know now that, once again, he is just teasing me.

I huff, annoyance clear in my eyes. I can't believe I have fallen for his tricks again. With every day that passes his teasing becomes more daring. My ear is throbbing after being touched in such a vulgar manner by his tongue. And my body is still quivering, heat remaining in my chest.

"This is sexual harassment." I whisper, trying not to think about how my body responded to his advances.

"Not if you enjoy it, Ciel." He answers, handing me the package of condoms. I don't even know how to feel, receiving such an object from him.

"Who says I'm enjoying it, you idiot. Just go and make me my tea." He smiles at me, amusement clear on his eyes. I don't understand why he likes to tease me so much.

I almost sigh with relief when he finally puts some distance between us, turning his back to me as he heads towards the kitchen.

"My offer still stands though." I gasp, embarrassment clouding my mind once again.

My only reaction is to throw the package of condoms in his direction, hoping to hit him on the head.

But my roommate has fast reflexes. He easily evades the package, moving his head to the side just in time. And he chuckles again, looking at me over his shoulder and winking at me.

"You're too predictable."

Only Sebastian can have such a reaction after being attacked by a package of sugary condoms. Or flavored. However they are called.

* * *

Somehow, after tea time, Sebastian convinced me to watch a movie with him. So I am now sitting on the couch, keeping as much distance from him as possible. I am surprised that he has not tried to get physically close to me, remaining on his side of the couch, his crimson eyes glued to the flat screen. I have noticed though that sometimes he turns to look at me, when he thinks I am not looking. I can feel his stare and the way his eyes roam over my body. His surreptitious glances are accompanied with an unreadable emotion that glints in his eyes.

I try not to think about it, but with each day that passes I notice Sebastian acting weirder towards me. Even if he still teases me, it is in moments like this that I see that something is up with him. I know there is something he is not telling me. And while I don't expect him to tell me everything about him, I have the feeling that this particular issue has to do with me. I have not asked him about it though, since I'm not sure how to formulate such a question.

I steal a glance towards him, almost from the corner of my eye. He is staring at the television, the glow of the screen illuminating his features, his pale cheeks and proud nose. He is sleepy; I know this because of the way he is blinking, in a slow, lazy manner.

"Sebastian?" My voice is soft, softer than the sound of the movie. And yet, he responds me immediately.

"Hmm?" Sometimes I think there are two sides of this man. The playful, seductive and teasing side, and the gentler one. The one that smiles at me with that strange emotion lingering behind curved lips. The one that sits with me to watch a movie and that prepares my tea and food.

It's almost been a month, but there are still many things that I don't know about this man.

"Alois asked me to invite you to this party his fraternity is organizing… in two weeks…" I awkwardly say. If I don't invite Sebastian, Alois is probably going to throw a tantrum. Though I have to admit that is not the only reason why I decided to talk to him about this. I hate parties. I'm not a social person, while Alois is practically the soul of the party. I will probably end up sitting on my own in the farthest corner. With Sebastian there at least things won't be so awkward. As long as no one recognize him.

"Are you going?" I frown when I hear his answer, not understanding why he is asking me that.

"Possibly." I say, not knowing where he is going with this.

"Then I'm going too. I have to make sure no one dares to touch you." I'm surprised by the possessive tone of his voice. Sebastian is not looking at me, but I notice the firmness of his posture and the seriousness of his words. Once again, he is acting weird towards me. Ever since that night, when he gave me the massage, his attitude changed noticeably. He teases me, every time that he can. But sometimes I find him smiling at me, an unreadable emotion on his eyes. He watches me closely when he thinks I'm not looking. His speaks confusing words, their meaning hidden from me.

I don't remember exactly what happened that night. I remember Sebastian's hands on my shoulders, working wonders on my aching muscles. I know he asked about my parent's divorce. But asides from that, I don't remember anything else.

"And why is that?" After the question slips from my lips I am immediately confronted by the crimson eyes of Sebastian. The possessiveness in his voice is also present in his eyes. I don't know how to feel about having such an emotion directed at me, especially when it is coming from my roommate.

"Simple. Because you're mine." My eyes widen when I hear this, incredulity filling my mind as I process the meaning of those words. And yet, when I see the smirk that appears on his lips as he says this, I discard what I just saw on his eyes, that flaming ray of possessiveness. Once again, he is just teasing me. I should have seen this coming.

"Tch. Idiot." I turn to look at the screen, hearing him chuckle. It is inevitable for me to get shivers every time that I hear that masculine sound.

Silence falls between us after this. Only the sound of the action movie resounds in the room. I keep looking absently at the screen, even if I am not really interested in the movie anymore. The silence that settles between us is comfortable. I would never it admit out loud, but somehow, Sebastian's presence is comforting. I'm used to be alone. After living in a mansion for all my life I have known what it is to be unaccompanied. My parents were normally preoccupied with their own lives. As soon as I reached adolescence, they practically disappeared from my life.

I realize that I like this new life of mine. I like living in such a small space, it is cozier, lacking the maddening silence of the long hallways of the mansion. I like how simple life is, and the independency that I have acquired. No servants tending to my every need or a butler following me like a shadow. I like walking to campus, the journey being short since the apartment is just a few blocks away from college.

I don't think I would be willing to change this lifestyle now.

And Sebastian…

I turn to look at him, feeling surprised when I find him fast asleep, still sitting on the couch. His head is inclined to the right, so I can easily see his face, partially hidden by his black locks.

While I knew he was sleepy, I didn't expect him to fall asleep so quickly.

I watch him, silently admiring his perfect features. He is handsome, I cannot deny that. His looks are regal and elegant, perfect in symmetry. The constant sounds of the movie are echoing through the room, but I can hear my roommate's gentle breath. Actually, that is the only thing that I can hear, or at least, the only thing that I want to hear. His breath is slow, signaling that he is indeed unconscious. His chest moves slightly with each breath, the fabric of the shirt he is wearing caressing his skin with each movement.

A small part of his chest is still exposed, the first buttons of his shirt remaining undone. I cannot help but stare at the pale skin, my fingers suddenly desiring to touch that chest. I immediately try to get rid of such need, but I find myself wondering just how soft Sebastian's skin would feel against my fingers. I don't understand why I'm getting such thoughts. They are appearing out of nowhere while I silently look at my sleeping roommate. At the way his black locks fall on his face, caressing his cheeks.

Just a small touch. Nothing more. That is what I tell myself when I close the distance between us. I move towards him, as silent as a cat. My movements are uncertain, since I am lacking my usual confidence. I don't even know why I'm insisting on getting close to him.

I finally end up sitting beside him, the scent of his manly cologne invading my senses. For a second I close my eyes and enjoy the fragrance, just before my pleading fingers move towards that small area where his chest is exposed.

I shouldn't be doing this. But an invisible pull is driving me towards this man.

I am going to allow myself to touch his skin, for a few seconds. It will be nothing more than a rapid touch.

But a moan dies in my throat when my fingers touch warm skin. Sebastian has touched me a lot of times, but this is the first time that I touch Sebastian. The skin is firm, but also soft. Its texture is that of expensive silk. I don't think I have ever caressed such a tempting skin.

The sound of my roommate's breathing accompanies the dancing of my fingers. And while I explore the naked skin, I remember the sight of an aroused Sebastian. That image that I saw on the cover of the DVD. I don't think about the content of that disk, but I only focus on that image. It affected me more than I am willing to admit. I saw a different, tempting side of my roommate, and I am curious. I have never been with another man but I have dreamed about it. I have desired it. But this is the first time that I actually stop and think about my roommate in such a way. Not as a roommate anymore but as a man.

I know I have to stop. The rational side of my brain is telling me to snap out of this strange spell that has taken control of my body. I try to remember Sebastian's teasing, his need to make me angry and to embarrass me.

But I gain absolutely nothing with this. My blue eyes have moved, and now they are looking at the sleeping features of this man.

I observe him, not making a sound as I look at his closed eyes, at his black eyelashes and the proud cheekbones. And finally, at his lips.

My fingers retract from his chest. With them I take the black bangs that are hiding half of Sebastian's face and tuck them behind my roommate's ear. His hair is soft and silky against my fingers. My movements are delicate, since I don't want to wake Sebastian. The embarrassment would be too much to bear.

My eyes fall once again to his lips, which remain slightly parted. An inexplicable heat invades my senses when a wave of desire hits me violently.

My breath quickens. I don't know what is happening to me. But I have one sudden and strong need. And my mind is listening to no arguments. I cannot find a single dose of rationality within me anymore. But just for a few seconds I remember what that redhead said this afternoon, the warning that he gave me. That I should stay away from Sebastian.

And this thought gives me the resolution that I need. My proud self needs to prove that I will not fall for a simple warning that has no meaning for me.

Sebastian is part of my life now. Of this new life of mine. I'm not going to stay away from him. There are many things that I still don't know about him, which make me curious. And right now, I'm not listening to any logic, as I bend down, drowning in the feeling of my roommate's body heat.

My mind shuts down completely, my thoughts turning into a pile of dust. All coherence leaves me, while my body shakes with a powerful wave of pleasure.

Realization makes me understand what I am doing, but does not give me the resolve to stop it.

My heart beats fast against my ribcage, a strangle moan escaping from my throat as I close my eyes.

I'm kissing him. I'm kissing Sebastian and I cannot explain how this is making me feel. My roommate remains unresponsive as I move my lips against his, pressing them against mine, caressing them with my tongue. My mind is running with thoughts but not a single one of them is coherent. A mess of words and feelings is the only thing that is in my mind now.

I know I have never felt this way. I feel like I'm about to pass out, and yet I know I could continue kissing this man forever. The sensation is powerful and addicting. I suddenly feel like if I have been waiting for this to happen, for a long time. And yet, it hasn't been a month since I first saw him at the door, his wet hair sticking so beautifully to the sides of his face; his chest completely exposed.

I gently suck on his lower lip, my teeth playing with it. Meanwhile, my fingers play with his hair, twirling the long locks. I cannot hear anything else than the sound of my lips brushing against his. My mind is completely blank and I succumb to the pleasure that is coursing through my body, desperately asking for more of Sebastian's lips. My tongue is aching to explore my roommate's mouth. But I don't want to risk the chance of him waking up.

So I do nothing more than to rub my lips against his, feeling the soft complexion of the delicate skin. The taste of his lips is threatening to drive me completely insane, as waves of heat attack my body like electric currents.

I savor his lips with my tongue, trying to contain the moans that are threatening to escape from my throat.

But then I hear a moan. A moan that is not mine. And I feel Sebastian moving under me.

I immediately stop kissing him, separating my lips from his and opening my eyes.

Only to stare at confused crimson eyes.

"Ciel…?" My heart pounds quickly, as I stare back in horror at my roommate, my brain functioning properly once again, bringing shame and disbelief to my thoughts.

I finally realize what I have just done. And Sebastian seems to realize it as well, when he licks his slightly bruised lips. His eyes widen, all traces of sleep gone as he stares at me with naked incredulity

And I do the only thing that I can do in such a situation. I stand on my feet, and run towards my bedroom.

"Ciel, wait!" I hear him calling me, but I don't stop. I cannot face him, not now and not under these conditions. I feel embarrassed and disgusted with myself for my lack of self-control. I don't understand what came over me, what could have possibly turned my most rational thoughts to a pile of dust.

And now Sebastian knows. He knows what I have done.

When I enter my bedroom, I close the door behind me, locking it immediately. My breaths are coming out in harsh pants, as I try to contain my incredulity and shame.

I try to move away from the door, but I end up leaning against it when my body is overcome by a powerful current of what, to my surprise, is desire.

I lower my eyes, widening them when I understand exactly what is happening.

A dreadful revelation.

I'm painfully aroused.

* * *

_Yes! I finally got Ciel aroused because of Sebastian! Wohoo! The smut is coming soon! And that was just a kiss… imagine then what will happen when things turn a little wilder… ohh… Ciel's going to have a gooooood time._

_Sooo… I had one hell of a time searching for Sebby's stage name. I even went to this porn name generator website, where I typed "sebastian" on the box thingy… and what did I receive? "Private Hornball". So I typed "michaelis" instead, and guess what? "General Hornball"! I mean, what's up with Sebby and hornballs? Is he a hornball? Is the hornball a Sebby? Are his balls horny? Is his ball a horn or his horn a ball? Is he so horny that he's a double hornball with general and private characteristics? Somebody explain this to me! _

_Ok, thing is, that after burning my neurons thinking about a freaking name for his pornographic activities, I decided to just steal some of Yana's ideas (you're my god, sensei -sobs-). So, voilà! Jeremy Black (not to be confused with Ron Jeremy). Jeremy from that arc where Sebby "dies", and Black from Noah's Ark Circus arc. I'm very original, see? -applauses-. I was thinking about something with demon or butler, but it was too cliché. And it just sounded plain stupid (not as much as Multiple Hornball of course… ughh, that website confused the shit out of me.)._

_About the povs. I will try to maintain Ciel's pov. I do think that there will be at least one or two chapters with Sebby's pov, since, as some of you pointed out in your reviews, there are some things that remain unexplained about him. So I will add his point of view when I think it is strictly necessary. In the meantime, I will fuck with Ciel's mind a little more :D_

_The smut is coming very, very soon. I'm actually considering adding a hot scene next chapter. Hmm… I don't know, should I or should I not? Decisions, decisions… _

_Review and an army of chibi Sebastian hornballs will cuddle with you tonight! Feel the love and horniness coming from them! They're unstoppable machines of romance! And remember the equation: reviews = more chapters = smut ;) Bring the fun for Ciel! He wants it bad!_

_Bye-bye!_


	5. Chapter V

_Gimmie a drum roll! -insert lame drum roll sound-. SOOOO after about 600 days of absence, Goethia's back with her stupidity and sober drunkenness (wtf?). And I am sorry, you know, because I took so fucking long to write this chapter and I left poor Ciel horny. I was sick for two weeks and I almost died (you know what it's like to survive with only electrolyte solutions for two weeks? Well, let me tell you, it's not pretty), my professors were little bitches, then I was all emo, then I was even more emo, then I got writer's block, and then I was emo again. Until Ciel literally came and slapped me on the face and he was like "bitch! I've been having my fucking lipstick up for 8 fucking weeks! Update already before I get a permanent Viagra problem!". Sebastian, on the other hand, was just passed out on the couch snoring like a cow getting artificially inseminated with a bazooka. He's a little patient angel you see. But anyway, after Ciel's tantrum and all the other shit that happened in my life during these last weeks, I'm finally back. _

_Someone asked what a twink is. Well a twink is… uhh… ehhh… let's see… a twink is Ciel. I mean, look at Ciel. He's all like, you know, hairless, with a pretty face, he's young, cute. That's a twink (gay slang term describing a young or young-looking man with a slender, ectomorph build, little or no body hair, and no facial hair -courtesy of Wikipedia)._

_Time to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and alerts! You're awesome… like, really. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you all. Thank you!_

_And here's the new chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter V**

I've been sitting on my bed for almost an hour, my legs dangling uselessly, toes barely touching the cold hardwood floor. My hands are grabbing the sheets as I try to decide what to do next. My body is asking for more rest. I barely slept the night before, doing nothing more than to toss and turn under the covers, the embarrassment filling each one of my thoughts, along with the firm denial that I felt about my body's state. I didn't even dare to take off my clothes, not wanting to be confronted by the humiliating and surprising state of my own anatomy. The heat between my legs had been painfully real, making me move my legs uncomfortably as I tried to close my eyes and succumb to sleep. I didn't even think about relieving myself, wanting nothing more than to ignore my arousal and the thought of what I had done just minutes ago.

Thankfully, Sebastian had not insisted. He didn't knock on my door, not even once. I was expecting him to insist, or at least to tease me about the kiss. But he did absolutely nothing, giving me my space and the silence that I needed to sort my thoughts out.

I made little progress throughout the night though, and now that I'm sitting here, I don't know if I can gather the courage to get out of my bedroom and face Sebastian. Not only is the memory of the kiss haunting my thoughts but I'm also dealing with the terrible embarrassment of becoming aroused because of it. I don't even want to think about what my roommate is going to say when he sees me.

I still don't know why I did what I did. An invisible force had pulled me towards Sebastian and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I want to believe that what I did was nothing more than an impulse. A sudden desire sprouted by curiosity. But my lips still tingle each time that I remember the feeling of that kiss. Even if Sebastian didn't participate in it, the memory of his lips against mine brings shivers to my body. What embarrasses me the most is not even the fact that he had caught me kissing him, but the way that I had enjoyed it. If Sebastian hadn't woken up, I wouldn't have stopped. I was far too gone to even think straight, the only thought in my head being the need that I had to savor more and more of his lips.

"Damn it all." I murmur, hiding my face against the palms of my hands. I cannot believe how much this is affecting me. I couldn't sleep thinking about it, trying to calm the surprising reaction of my body. And even now, I cannot stop thinking about that kiss. Sebastian is only my roommate. I don't want the nature of our relationship to change. I don't even think he is interested in me in such a way; he only likes to tease me. I know I shouldn't take this so seriously. That kiss means absolutely nothing. I have to stop thinking about it.

I know I can't stay here forever; I have to face Sebastian. I need to get this off my mind since I know that he will do nothing more than to tease me.

I sigh, rubbing my hands against my face before I stand on my feet, taking my glasses from the nightstand. I won't use my contacts today. My eyes need a rest and I want to avoid the tedious process of putting them on. I only want to get this over with; to face Sebastian and endure his teasing. Hopefully I can cope with the embarrassment, even when my mind refuses to forget the feeling of my roommate's lips against my own.

I can't say that I regret what I did, even when the rational side of my brain wants nothing more than to forget my actions. My thoughts are torn between shame and contentment, the memory of that kiss giving me a strange sense of satisfaction. The only thing that I do regret is Sebastian waking up and realizing exactly what I was doing. That is precisely what humiliates me, along with my body's reaction. One thing is kissing him and the other is getting aroused out of it. It took me hours to calm my heated body down; long hours that I spent tossing around the bed, my body not being able to rest while I tried to conceal the whimpers that were begging to escape from my mouth. All of it because of one simple kiss.

I sigh again, my hand slowly reaching for the door's handle. I know Sebastian is already awake. I heard him getting out of the shower just moments ago.

My hand twists the handle and the door opens before me, the sight of the living room greeting me immediately. The apartment is completely silent as I walk out of my bedroom, my view remaining on the kitchen, where I guess Sebastian is.

And yet, the kitchen is empty. I cannot even perceive the smell of food.

Frowning, I slowly walk towards the kitchen, taking a few seconds to glance towards the living room's couch.

I froze instantly when I finally see my roommate, or better said, the back of his head. My eyes widen when I notice that he is in the exact same position that he was last night. Did he sleep on the couch? This possibility rapidly vanishes from my mind when I come closer, noticing that his hair is slightly wet, meaning that he definitely took a shower that morning.

I try not to make a sound as I approach him, easily noticing that he is wearing a different set of clothes than last night. A light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants.

With each step that I take I can see more of my roommate's body. He is sitting on the same spot where he was last night. His black, wet hair is falling around his face, a long bang gently touching his forehead and his cheek. I am surprised to see that his eyes are closed, a strong sensation of déjà vu invading my mind when I realize that he is sleeping.

For a moment I just stand there, in front of the couch, completely confused as I watch Sebastian. Why is he there? Why in that same position?

I try not to ponder on these thoughts for long, instead focusing on finding the food that Sebastian is supposed to have cooked for me. I look at my roommate once more, at his relaxed handsome face, before I force myself to start walking towards the kitchen, my steps barely resounding against the ceramic floor.

The breakfast bar is empty, so I walk towards the black cabinets, reaching for the small microwave door. It makes a loud sound when I open it, almost making me cringe. For some reason, I want to remain as quiet as possible. I guess I'm still not ready to face my roommate. Even my cheeks instantly heat when I think about having to talk to Sebastian about it. I don't know how I'm going to explain myself, because there's simply no tangible reason for my actions. I'm still trying to comprehend what I did, sometimes thinking that maybe everything was just a nightmare.

I frown when I see that the microwave is also empty. Did that idiot refuse to make food for me today? Is that his response for what happened last night? To starve me to death?

The mere idea is ridiculous, so I walk towards the refrigerator, hoping to find something there. And yet, after I open the door, letting the cold air hit me while I examine the white interior with my eyes, I cannot find a single trace of prepared food. There is nothing more than fruits, some vegetables, a carton of milk and other supplies that I don't care about at this moment.

It's almost midday and my stomach is grumbling for food. And yet, my roommate seems to have forgotten to prepare me anything. And for some reason, I'm almost sure that Sebastian did this on purpose.

"How boring." I immediately close the refrigerator door, almost jumping with surprise when Sebastian's voice resounds around the place.

I turn around, my eyes easily finding Sebastian, who is still sitting on the couch, but wide awake, his humored eyes looking straight at me.

I remain speechless as I glance at him, the memories of what happened last night filling my thoughts once again.

"The setting was exactly the same but I didn't get a repeat performance." I try not to let my eyes widen when I hear this. I know what he is talking about. Just like I expected my roommate is trying to tease me. "I was set on not letting you go this time." I did expect this level of boldness coming for him. I knew he was going to approach the subject as soon as he had the chance.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Even though I turn to look at the refrigerator's black door, I can still hear my roommate getting up from the couch, the sound of his firm steps forcing me to grab the door's handle in an almost deathly grip.

I'm trying not to let the embarrassment show, the memories of last night invading my thoughts. The surprisingly addictive feeling of his lips against my own, the warmth that had invaded my body while I allowed myself to indulge in the desires of my most irrational thoughts...

"Oh? You really don't know?" His voice is suddenly too close, his warm breath reaching my ear. I don't even try to hide my surprise as I jump, bumping against him and noticing that his body is trapping me, his unclothed arms on each side of my head, his hands against the refrigerator door.

I hear him chuckle, the masculine sound forcing a shiver through my body. I can feel his hair brushing slightly against my cheek, the fragrance of his body tempting my nostrils as I try to remain impassive.

"I'm talking about last night's... events, my sweet, delectable Lord." He won't let me live this down. I just know he won't. He'll probably remind me of this every day until I graduate. He'll mock me and tease me, just like he is doing now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I refuse to be embarrassed by his words, or by the closeness we are sharing. I attempt not to allow Sebastian's words to affect me, to bring back the memories of what I did last night. I don't even know how I'm going to get out of this uncomfortable position. Sebastian's physical closeness is making the temperature of the room rise at an alarming level. And even though I am not looking at him, I can almost feel his smirk behind my back, and hear the amusement in his voice.

"I didn't think you had it in you, my Lord… going around kissing unsuspicious men like that. Though I must say, that I rather enjoy this new discovery." I gasp when I feel my roommate's arms circling my waist, bringing me closer to him until my back is pressed completely against his body. I try to complain but his voice, close to my ear again, interrupts me. "In fact, I'm so delighted by it that I would very much appreciate if you try it again… with me awake this time, of course."

"Don't say such nonsense… it was just… just an impulse." I murmur as I grab his arms, trying to get them off my body. I'm not comfortable with this position. Having Sebastian so close is making my body restless.

"Impulse…" I hear this word before Sebastian suddenly forces me to turn around, my back colliding against the refrigerator door and forcing a hiss out of my lips.

My eyes immediately search for his, my breath hitching when I see my roommate staring directly at me, his eyes shining almost dangerously.

"You don't need to worry then, I shall work very hard to give you another _impulse._" Only when I try to move my arms do I notice that he is holding them, not allowing me to move as he leans towards me. I don't even want to know what he is planning to do next.

"Sebastian, this is not amusing." I warn him, trying to control my body which is reacting against my will, the closeness we are sharing affecting me more than I'm willing to admit. My mind is betraying me, telling me that even though I'm trying to deny it, I'm actually enjoying what my roommate is doing, leaning so close to me, his face slowly coming closer with each passing second.

"Of course it isn't." I can feel his warm breath against the tip of my nose as he says this, his black hair almost caressing my face as he bends down. There's a strange look in his eyes now, that strange and unreadable expression that he always gives me when he furtively touches me, and when he greets me every time that he comes back after a day of _work_. "How can it be amusing when I'm about to kiss you?" My eyes widen when I hear this, an alarm going off inside my brain, threatening to leave me deaf as it painfully resounds in my ears.

My first reaction is to try and free myself from his grasp, not being able to succeed with this since he is obviously much stronger than me. I lean then my head to the side, not wanting to look at him anymore but still feeling his closeness. I can see him leaning in from the corner of my eye and my brain starts screaming once more, my heart beating wildly in my chest. My legs are shaking as I try to think of a way to escape from this uncomfortable situation. As much as my body trembles with anticipation, I listen to logic. Nothing good can come out of allowing this man to do what he wants. This is clearly just a game for him. Nothing else.

I try hard to think of something to say, my mind running with endless thoughts. When suddenly, one thought paralyzes me.

Why am I trying so hard to deny him? I was the one who kissed him last night. Sebastian had done nothing more than to tease me, but I took everything to a whole different level. And, god forbid, I enjoyed kissing him. As much as I want to deny it, my body's reaction was clear. The embarrassing heat that took control of my body was real, and so was the temptation to relieve myself with no one else in my mind but Sebastian. I had been close, close to let my hand wander down. The heat had been almost unbearable and I wanted to make it disappear. It's humiliating to think just how close I had been to masturbating while thinking about my roommate's eyes, and the intoxicating taste of his lips.

My hands fall uselessly, as I stop trying to free myself from my roommate's strong hold. I cannot believe that I'm actually going to let him do what he wants. But I have no strength left to fight him, and for some strange reason my body is shaking with anticipation, constant shivers running through it as Sebastian comes closer.

I fully face him for just a few seconds, watching his crimson eyes which are clouded with a nameless emotion that I just can't decipher. No matter how much I try to recognize that look in his eyes, I just can't find a name that suits what I'm seeing.

He's so close now that I can feel the warmth of his skin. I cannot do anything else than to remain paralyzed, not being able to formulate a single rational thought.

"Ciel..." I hear my name being whispered, and I close my eyes, knowing what is going to happen next.

I feel my roommate's hand under my chin, forcing it up, his cold fingers sending a shiver through my body. I don't want to acknowledge the excitement that is invading my thoughts right now. I don't even want to think about the way my body is reacting, trembling with anticipation and need, a shadow of arousal covering my skin.

And yet, just when I feel my roommate coming so close to me that I can sense the warmth of his lips, the distance between us suddenly disappears. Sebastian's arms are no longer holding me, nor can I feel his body close to mine anymore.

I don't even try to hide the confusion as I open my eyes, finding Sebastian standing a few steps away from me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"What?" I ask awkwardly, almost without breath. My heart is still beating wildly, and I am still unable to comprehend what is happening, although the smirk that is appearing on Sebastian's lips at this moment lets me know that I'm about to hear something that is probably going to embarrass me.

And Sebastian's words only confirm this.

"You should really brush your teeth. I'm sorry to say this, but your morning breath is horrible." As the words sink into my brain I am left completely speechless, my face heating up as I analyze exactly what those words mean. I am torn between embarrassment and anger as I see Sebastian's wicked smile. The bastard is clearly teasing me again. He probably planned this since the beginning.

I say nothing, because I know that if I open my mouth I'll only growl like a dog with rabies, and I don't want to give Sebastian the pleasure of seeing my angry. That's probably what he wants anyway.

I don't utter a single word as I start walking towards the bathroom with heavy steps that resound loudly against the ceramic floor.

And just before I enter the bathroom and close the door behind me, I hear laughter, which obviously comes from my roommate, who is apparently enjoying himself.

"Fucking bastard." I growl under my breath, before I look towards the mirror, cursing out loud again when I see that I'm blushing.

I grab the toothbrush with more force than necessary, covering it with toothpaste before I take it to my mouth, brushing my teeth almost angrily in an effort to make the blush on my face disappear.

I should be accustomed to this already. Sebastian's teasing is an everyday occurrence. What I can't believe is that I was going to allow him to do what he wanted. And more than that, that was I anticipating and wanting it to happen. I'm not even sure what is wrong with me anymore. My actions are erratic and make no sense. My body is making the decisions lately without letting my brain think straight.

I look at the mirror once more, staring at my own blue eyes and seeing the truth there.

I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to continue with what I started last night. That's why I stopped fighting. That's why I didn't try harder to push him away.

I don't know what's going on. I don't understand what is happening to me or why I'm having these sudden and irrational desires. Sebastian is unreachable, especially for me. His lifestyle is completely different from mine and we live in two worlds that are completely unrelated to each other. I cannot accept these humiliating thoughts that are bringing nothing but confusion and embarrassment.

I'm having a hard time accepting my own sexuality and Sebastian is a handsome man, surely this is the cause of such thoughts and actions. Anyone would want to kiss a man with such a physic. It's only natural. There is nothing more behind these strange emotions. Nothing deeper than some random physical attraction.

I wash my mouth and take my glasses off, throwing water on my face in an attempt to get rid of these bothersome impulses. I was convinced puberty was already a forgotten phase in my life but I still have the erratic and nonsensical thoughts of a teenager.

I dry my face with a towel that is hanging near the sink, the rational side of my brain finally taking control.

I can't allow myself to be consumed by ridiculous feelings. I have to face reality and stop dreaming. Whatever this is, curiosity, mere attraction, or some other kind of interest. I have put a stop to it before it gets out of my hands.

Sebastian's just a roommate. Someone who I'm living with until I graduate. I'll possibly never see him again after that. He only enjoys teasing me for his own amusement. And with his physic he probably can have anyone he wants to. And, above all, he's a pornstar.

"You will only get hurt in the end." I murmur, glancing at the mirror again for just a brief moment. Getting attached will only bring pain in the end. Nothing lasts forever, and this especially applies to me. For some reason everyone seems to get bored of me easily. And in the end, everyone leaves. I don't want that to happen. Not again.

I sigh, ignoring the pain in my chest as I move to open the door. I put a permanent frown on my face as I enter the living, finding Sebastian sitting on one of the chairs at the breakfast bar.

He immediately notices my presence, glancing at me before speaking.

"Hmm… you know, I waited long enough for you to come out of your bedroom. I admit that I was already thinking about barging into your room."

"And what? Throw the door down?" I answer, not amused by his words.

And yet, his answer is to smirk at me, mirth clear in his eyes.

"Ciel, you forget that this is my apartment." I suddenly have a bad feeling about this. There is laughter behind my roommate's voice as he takes his hand to the pocket of his pants, a jingling sound filling the room.

My eyes widen when I see exactly what he is holding, the silver keys looking almost innocent in his hand, dangling from a small black keychain.

"I have a set of extra keys for each room..." I don't even allow him to stop talking as I march towards him, reaching him in a matter of seconds and trying to snatch the keys from his hand.

He immediately stands from his seat, raising his hand and using his ridiculous height to put the keys away from my reach.

"Give me that!" I exclaim, jumping and almost reaching the keychain, my fingers touching it for a second before my roommate moves his hand and puts it out of my reach again. "Sebastian!" I try to reach his hand once more, my body leaning against his. A chuckle escapes from his lips and a frustrated growl comes out of mine. This is childish and ridiculous. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want." I easily give up, not wanting to keep up with this stupid game of his.

I'm not comfortable knowing that he has the keys of my bedroom. Especially after what happened last night. What would have happened if he had decided to barge into my room? I don't even want to think about it.

"You don't have to worry, my Lord. I will only use these keys in an emergency case." I almost snort when I hear this, while walking towards the other side of the table and sitting on the opposite chair.

"Emergency meaning every time you feel like invading my privacy." I say sarcastically, watching him as he sits on the chair again, hiding the keys inside his pocket.

"You know that I wouldn't do that, Ciel." His tone is serious as he says this, and I notice nothing but honestly in his eyes. I do believe what he is saying. As much as I don't like the idea of Sebastian having easy access to my bedroom, I do know that he respects my privacy. He proved this last night. It's only natural that he keeps a copy of my bedroom's key. He's right after all. This is his apartment.

I silently sigh, deciding to forget about this for the time being, although I know it'll take some time for me to get comfortable with this.

"Why didn't you make food?" I know now that he didn't prepare food for me. I searched everywhere and couldn't find a single dish with food.

"Are you hungry?" The answer to this question is obvious, and I find myself annoyed by it.

"Of course I am, you idiot. It's almost midday." I snap at him, watching as his lips curve upwards.

"Well… I made breakfast for myself some hours ago. But since you were still locked up in your bedroom I saw no reason to cook anything for you." I don't even try to hide my reaction, looking at him with a dumbfounded expression as my stomach twists in its own emptiness.

But he soon laughs at my expression, his face suddenly filled with fondness.

"I'm just joking. I'll never let my kitten starve."

"Kitten?" The nickname bothers me, or better said it disturbs me. Sometimes Sebastian treats me more like a girlfriend than a roommate.

"I've been thinking… we have been living together for about a month, and we have yet to go out together." His words immediately catch my attention and once again I look at him. I'm not exactly sure what he is implying with that whole "living together" subject. Once again, he is making it sound as if we were more than roommates.

But his next words are the ones that catch my complete attention.

"How about going out for lunch today? My treat." I certainly wasn't expecting him to offer such a thing. It's true that we have not gone out of the apartment together, not even once. But then again he is only my roommate. And we are extremely different from each other. It's not like we can just hang out like best friends.

And yet, I have no problem either in accepting his offer. I am still hungry after all, and if I don't accept Sebastian will probably let me starve.

"As long as I get something to eat." I finally murmur, standing on my feet. "I'm going to change." I announce later. I need to take a bath since I was unable to do so last night after the… events that took place and that I don't want to remember right now, or ever again for the matter.

"Wear something nice for our date, would you?" I abruptly stop walking when I hear this, turning around to face Sebastian and finding a smug smile on his face. I suppose I should have seen this coming. Clearly my roommate was going to find another way to tease me.

"Wipe that smile off your face, this is not a date. So don't get any ideas." I state, as firmly as I can even if I know that my words will have little effect on Sebastian.

I turn my back to him once more, but before I can give a step I feel arms circling my waist before I am pulled towards my roommate's body. I didn't ever hear Sebastian moving behind me.

"What are you…?" I ask as I try to free myself, my hands trying to push his arms away from my body.

"But dates always end with a kiss, don't they?" Sebastian ignores me and instead he asks this question which leaves me completely paralyzed, my eyes widening when I start to understand what he is talking about.

"What are you implying?" I dare to ask, feeling the body behind me shaking slightly when Sebastian chuckles, just before he leans towards my ear. His arms tighten around my waist and his next words leave me completely speechless.

"Simple… that I'm going to kiss you on those sweet lips of yours when this date is over. I will finish what you started last night." My breath hitches, incredulity being now the only emotion present in my thoughts. "And perhaps I'll do something more than just kissing you. After all, last night you left me with this unstoppable desire to throw you down on the couch and…" He chuckles, the sound making me tremble, with what I realize is anticipation. "I'll make sure to show you the rest when we come back." I can't believe what he is saying, the vulgarity behind the seemingly innocent words is obvious and I find myself completely shocked with it. I simply cannot accept this is Sebastian speaking to me, so close to my ear that his words produce a powerful echo in my mind.

I am completely horrified to comprehend that my body is reacting once more against my most rational thoughts, unconsciously leaning against Sebastian, who in return hugs me tighter, murmuring words into my ear that make my heart beat erratically in my chest.

"I won't let you escape this time, Ciel. And that's a promise."

* * *

I'm speechless, for the tenth time that day. I never expected Sebastian to bring me to a place like this. I didn't even know he liked this type of food.

I stop looking at the menu to scan my surroundings, the color red jumping to my view as I silently watch the surprisingly luxurious restaurant. The decoration is elegant, with a nice Indian feel. Golden lamps adorn the walls painted in red, which are also covered by golden frames that hold traditional Indian images. The tables are covered with white tablecloths, white handkerchiefs with golden designs placed carefully on top of them. The waiters though are dressed with black, formal suits with black bow ties. Even the clients who are sitting around us on the other tables are well-dressed, clearly belonging to the higher social classes. I'm glad that I decided to listen to Sebastian and chose to wear something semi-formal. Black pants, a white button shirt, a gray cardigan and a black tie beneath the cardigan. Not as formal as what many people around me are wearing, but formal enough for me to feel comfortable in such a place.

I look at my roommate, noticing him watching the menu. He's wearing the same clothes, the light blue dress shirt and black pants, but he added a black tie to the ensemble.

This is the last place I expected him to take me. But I realize that I really don't know much about him. We have been living in the same apartment for almost a month and I didn't even know he had a car. I was surprised when he took me to the parking lot of our building, walking directly to a black car which looked fairly new.

"Sebastian…" I call my roommate, watching as his gaze diverts from the menu to my face. "Have you come here before?" I ask him. I'm not sure if he decided to come here just because of me or if he really likes this type of upper-class food.

"Of course. I wouldn't have brought you here otherwise." There's a slight smile on his face as he says this. "Everything in the menu is delicious. And it's gourmet food, so I'm sure you'll like it." I don't need to look at the menu to know that the food here is probably of the highest quality. Just my surroundings and the atmosphere here is enough to prove that.

"The most expensive dish here is Samundari Khazana, a mix of caviar, sea snails, lobster and edible gold. I would ask you, however, to refrain from ordering something like that. Otherwise you'll put a permanent black hole in my bank account." I'm not even impressed when I hear the description of that dish. But I do have to admit that the edible gold sounds ridiculous, even for me. Of course I have tried it before. But its lack of taste makes it completely unappealing to me.

So I shrug. I'm not interested in such a dish anyway.

"Those are the kind of things you only buy to impress others." I murmur, looking down at the menu, my eyes scanning all the different types of expensive food. The options are almost endless, and most of them seem delicious. Indian food is certainly not something I eat on a daily basis, but I have to admit that I already like this place. Perhaps I'll keep coming here in the future.

"Oh? I thought something like that was part of your daily diet." Even though I'm not seeing him, I know that Sebastian is smirking at me.

"Tch, why would I want to have a stomach full of gold when it's completely tasteless? I would rather eat a chocolate dessert." And now I can imagine him raising a brow.

"I don't know if those words are arrogant or surprisingly humble."

"Taste comes before pointless luxury." I murmur immediately, my eyes still looking at the menu. I admit that I don't even recognize half of the names that I'm reading. And anyway, I have little knowledge about this type of foods.

So I don't even try to decide. I only close the menu, speaking moments after.

"Curry is fine for me. Any type, I have no preference." Curry is the most familiar dish to me, so it's the best option. There are all types of curry in the menu, but deciding which one to try is hard. And anyway, I'm sure that Sebastian can recommend me something. After all he seems to be very familiar with this place.

My roommate chuckles and I turn to look at him, finding a calm expression on his face and a small smile on his lips.

"Having a hard time deciding?" When I hear this I point towards the menu.

"Have you seen this menu?" I ask, opening it and flipping the pages. The cook must have a hard time handling so many dishes at the same time. I didn't even know there were so many types of curry.

The size of the menu surprises me, of course. After all, gourmet restaurants tend to have much smaller menus.

"Don't let the size of it fool you. I can assure you that today's lunch will suit your sophisticated palate." The smile grows on his face. "I humbly admit that the taste of every dish in this restaurant surpasses by far anything that I have prepared for you before." I do have to admit that these words surprise me. Sebastian is arrogant, especially when it comes to his cooking abilities. I didn't expect to hear him admitting something like this.

"Fine. Since you seem to be so familiar with this place, order something for me." I don't wait for his answer and instead I open the menu again, immediately searching for the wine section.

I hear my roommate chuckling and humming his approval before my eyes set on the very familiar names of expensive wine brands. While I normally drink tea with my meals, I also enjoy drinking alcoholic beverages when eating gourmet food.

But then again, Sebastian doesn't drink alcohol. And I would never drink a whole bottle of wine by myself. The last thing I need is to get drunk in front of Sebastian. According to Alois, I'm an _overly happy and clingy _type of drunk. And even if I find that hard to believe, I do know that Alois has seen me in such a state before, even if I can barely remember anything. Somehow that blonde bimbo has managed to drag me to these wild parties of his on more than one occasion. And I don't know how or why, but I always find myself drinking more than what my body can take, maybe in an effort to cope with the boredom. I just detest social gatherings, especially the ones with loud music and small, crowded spaces.

"If you want alcohol… I can always order just a glass." Sebastian though seems to notice me looking at the alcohol section. "Unless of course that's not classy enough for you." I frown when I hear this. Sometimes I really wonder if my roommate already knows that I come from a noble family.

"Red wine." I say simply. Every type of wine here is expensive and of the best quality. But I don't want to abuse. Sebastian's paying the bill, after all. I'm not exactly sure what price he is comfortable with and which one is just too high for his liking… and his wallet.

"I don't think that drinking red wine with curry is a good idea." I almost roll my eyes when I hear him.

I stare at him for just a moment, watching him as he looks at me. I know he is not trying to tease me. In fact, he seems to enjoy giving me these suggestions. I do admit this makes me curious. If there's something that I have noticed about Sebastian, it's his astounding cooking abilities. Not only that, but he also seems to enjoy anything that has to do with gastronomy. I have seen the recipe books he keeps inside the cabinet beside the microwave. I have even seen him cooking and I have noticed the content look on his face.

I lean back against my seat, my mind still thinking about this before I speak again.

"Since you're suddenly the gastronomy guru, order whatever you want." I allow him to order what he wants, mostly because I want to see his reaction.

And I don't have to wait long for it. As he raises his hand, calling a waiter, I can see the almost satisfied look on his face. Even though he's not cooking this time, he still seems pleased to be able to decide what I'm going to eat.

I silently watch him as he orders our food, the well-dressed waiter nodding as he takes note of what my roommate is ordering. I watch the way Sebastian carelessly tucks one of his long black locks behind his ear and the way his lips move as he speaks. For some reason, every time I stare at him this way, my heart quickens and a strange, nameless sensation invades my chest. I cannot describe what I'm feeling exactly, and I don't think I will dare to put a name to this.

I force myself to stop watching him, my eyes looking around the place, silently admiring the golden lamps on the walls that carefully illuminate the tables. There's definitely an Indian atmosphere here, but beside that there's a nice touch of luxury and elegance. I briefly look at the decorated ceiling, covered with arabesque moldings, before looking down and staring at the painting on the nearest red wall, just behind Sebastian. The thick golden frame encloses the image of an Indian woman, dressed with traditional clothing and carrying an orange veil on her head.

I watch every small detail as I hear Sebastian's voice. The big golden earrings, the red bindi and red lips and the way she is leaning against a white cushion, her deep black eyes staring at some unknown place.

"… and a glass of Krug, Clos Du Mesnil." It's only when I hear this that my attention turns once again towards my roommate. I am surprised to hear what he is ordering for me. That's perhaps one of the most expensive champagnes I know. And while he is not ordering a whole bottle, a glass of it is probably expensive enough.

I normally don't care about these details. There's nothing that is too expensive for me. But this is probably going to cost Sebastian more than two of my monthly rents. The sole thought makes me squirm uncomfortably on my seat. Why is Sebastian willing to spend so much money on me anyway? Is he trying to please me? But then again, why would he want to do that? I really can't understand his motive or why he decided to bring me here.

The waiter leaves us after giving a small bow, but I barely glance at him as I keep thinking about what Sebastian is doing. I simply cannot read his actions, nor can I describe that look that he is sending me right now.

"You know of champagne brands, but you don't even drink alcohol?" I say, deciding to just stop thinking about this. It's going to lead me nowhere. It's impossible for me to understand Sebastian. I can't even guess what is going on inside his head.

"Even if I don't drink alcohol, gourmet food is the most delightful. And since it's traditionally accompanied by champagne or wine, it's only natural that I know which of them goes better with certain foods, and which brand is the best." His explanation leaves me baffled and he seems to notice this, because he immediately questions me. "You look stunned. Is something the matter?" I shake my head, leaning my back against the chair before speaking.

"No… You just don't seem the type to like gourmet food."

"I do like it. Very much so." He answers, grabbing his chin with his right hand, deep in thought. "When it comes to gourmet food, preparing a simple dish requires the most skillful of techniques. Every little detail has a meaning. Not only is the taste important but also the presentation, the colors and even the position of the ingredients. It's almost like painting on a canvas. I find it fascinating." There's something different in his voice, it's lit with what I identify as passion. There's raw honesty in his words and in his eyes.

"Then why, Sebastian?" I suddenly ask, not being able to stop myself.

"Why?" He questions, arching his brow.

"Yes. It's obvious that you like cooking. In fact, I think that's what you enjoy the most." I hesitate, not knowing if I should ask what I want to ask next. But the curiosity is growing inside of me, and the need to know more about my roommate.

So I take a breath, long and steady, before I speak again, my voice surprisingly firm.

"Why pornography?" I knew this question would be asked one day. I didn't expect for that day to come so soon though. I admit that I've been curious about it. Why, of all jobs, did Sebastian choose pornography? He could have been a chef since he likes cooking. Just why pornography?

My roommate looks stunned. For the first time, he seems to be genuinely surprised, almost shocked. This is the first time I see such an expression on his face. His eyes wide and his jaw tensed, his hands turned into fists on the table.

And yet, all physical signs of surprise disappear quickly, when the typical smug smirk forms on his lips. And a slight chuckle comes out of his lips as he takes his hands away from the table and unto his lap.

"You have not seen me while filming, have you? How do you know that's not what I enjoy the most?" A painful sting invades my chest when I hear this. The truth is that I don't want to believe that. I normally don't think about Sebastian's job. Sometimes it's even hard for me to believe that he's actually a pornographic actor. Even when I have one of his movies under my bed, courtesy of Alois, I'm still having a hard time accepting Sebastian's job. For me, he's just the person who I see every day. The same person who prepares my meals and serves my tea. It's surprisingly hard to accept that he is the same person that I saw on the cover of that DVD.

The sound of Sebastian sighing forces me to look at him.

"You're right though… I do like cooking." I remain silent, watching every little change in his expression even when I'm unable to read a single emotion in it. "I don't think you would understand though… being born in a golden crib…" For some reason, his words bring anger to my mind.

"That doesn't mean that I'm ignorant!" I exclaim, surprising myself with the volume of my voice. I'm glad that the tables around us are unoccupied, otherwise I could have attracted unwanted attention.

"Of course not." Sebastian easily agrees, before looking at me with a grave expression. "Ciel, life has its twists and turns. Sometimes you just don't have a choice." My eyes widen when I hear this, and I can't do anything else than to stare at him, incredulity clear on face.

"What?" I manage to ask, slowly and carefully.

And yet, Sebastian smiles at me, all seriousness gone.

"I'm very pleased with my life right now. Isn't that what matters? I have a car, an apartment and the best job. I can even pay for this type of food." He is still smiling as he says this, winking at me before speaking again. "Don't worry, I'm not being forced to do anything, and I never was. In fact, I very much enjoy my work. In more ways than one." I avert my eyes from his face, looking now at the white tablecloth.

"Idiot." I don't like his answer. I don't like it at all. It makes my stomach flip sickly. I know his work is none of my business. He can do whatever he wants with his life. But for some reason it bothers me to hear just how in love he is with such a vulgar occupation. And yet, I should have expected this. He wouldn't do this if he didn't want to. It's his choice. I shouldn't question that. Sebastian's an adult and he can do whatever he wants.

So I decide to drop the subject. Thinking about this will only make me feel uncomfortable.

Soon a peaceful silence settles between us, and I allow myself to relax on my seat, my eyes wandering to my surroundings once more, idly looking at the people who are sitting on the other tables, far from ours. I can hear their hushed chatting, even if I can't really understand a word of it. I hear nothing but whispers.

My attention drifts towards a waiter who is serving wine, before I suddenly jump on my seat, barely having time to stop a gasp from coming out of my mouth.

Immediately look at my roommate, noticing that he is looking at one of the paintings that are behind me. But I can see the humored expression in his eyes, as he continues rubbing his leg against mine under the table.

My face starts to heat up when I feel his shoe going upwards, caressing all the extension of my leg. I curse him for having such ridiculously long legs. Even though the table is long enough, he easily reaches me.

I gasp silently when he tries to lift my pants, the feeling of his shoe against my skin bringing a shiver to my body.

"Stop it, Sebastian." I finally say, hiding my legs under my chair in an effort to get away from him. I can't believe he is doing this even in public.

He finally turns to look at me, a smirk clear on his lips.

"Can I confess something to you, my Lord?" My breath hitches again when his leg reaches mine once more, going up and down slowly, almost sensually, before his shoe reaches under my pants, pulling it upward.

"W-what is it?" I curse myself for stuttering and for reacting in such a way to his advances. He is teasing me, nothing more. He doesn't even seem to care about what he is doing. Sebastian is just staring at me, an almost innocent expression on his face, even if his eyes are somewhat clouded with a heavy emotion. Lust? Desire? My body trembles when I think of these two options, rapidly discarding them. Humor, that's all. That's what I see in his eyes. I won't accept any other option.

"I seem to have a… strong fetish for your glasses." As he says his shoe starts rubbing circles on my skin, forcing me to turn my hands into fists on my lap. "Or should I say… that I just love how they look on that pretty, blushing face of yours." I know that I am blushing, but hearing Sebastian remarking this makes me huff angrily, as I use my free leg to kick Sebastian as hard as I can under such circumstances, earning a hiss from him just seconds before he finally stops touching me. Hopefully that will hurt him for a while.

"That's some useful information. I'll make sure to never wear them again." I say, harsher than I intended, but with great satisfaction.

My roommate's chuckles, his hand disappearing under the table. The satisfaction grows inside of me when I notice that he is massaging his aching leg.

"A little feisty, aren't you, kitten?" But I frown when I hear the nickname.

"I'm not…" I try to say, getting interrupted by the waiter, who approaches our table with a cart full of food. I remain silent then, watching the man serving our food. A dish is served before me and a delicious smell suddenly invades my nostrils, making my stomach grumble loudly. Thankfully, the sound is concealed by that of the waiter setting the cutlery down on the table. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. This is understandable though, since it's almost one o'clock in the afternoon. And I normally never skip breakfast.

A glass of the expensive champagne is set before me and after that the waiter bows, wishing us a good meal before wheeling the cart away and leaving us.

"Bon appétit." I hear my roommate saying and when I look at him he's watching his plate, his hand reaching for the silver fork that is on the table, next to the dish.

"We're in an Indian restaurant, you know." I tell him, not expecting to hear a new and unknown voice behind me.

"That would be _sukh bhojan._" I immediately look behind me, noticing from the corner of my eye that Sebastian is also looking at the same direction. I notice an Indian man with dark, olive skin and short white hair with two braids walking towards our table, dressed with the typical white chef uniform, consisting of a white jacket and black pants. The hat is missing though.

My shoulders instantly relax when I understand that this man is probably the chef. It is common after all for the head chef to greet the clients in restaurants like this.

What I didn't expect though, is the very familiar way in which he greets my roommate.

"It's been a while, Sebastian." And my roommate's reaction is even more surprising. I can only watch in silent shock as he stands on his feet, greeting the man with a friendly hug.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but the prices here are not getting any lower." Sebastian's casual words make me conclude that they know each other, and suddenly I feel like I'm intruding as I see them talking like old friends.

"What a lame excuse for not visiting a friend more often." I hear Sebastian's chuckle and I turn to look towards my plate, the smell of the food tempting me and making my stomach twist again. Not only that, but the food also looks delicious, carefully placed in the center of the plate, not a spot of dark sauce on the borders. This is certainly a great presentation.

"This is my roommate." But before I can think further about the delicious-looking meal that is sitting before me, I hear Sebastian talking about me, forcing me to look up at the chef who is now staring at me with a gentle smile on his lips.

I immediately stand on my feet and extend my hand towards him.

"Ciel Phan… Ciel. Pleasure to meet you." I mentally cringe when I almost let my surname escape from my lips. I'm not entirely sure why I insist to hide my family name. I guess I just don't want Sebastian knowing about my noble origins. I don't know if he would treat me any different, but I don't want to risk that chance.

"Agni, and the pleasure's all mine." He says while he shakes my hand. His voice is as gentle as the smile on his face. "But I won't keep you away from your food any longer. I just came to introduce myself. I hope you will both enjoy your meals." He gestures towards the table, before looking at Sebastian. "And I hope you'll make sure to visit me more often, Sebastian." My roommate shrugs slightly and smiles, a genuine smile and not his typical smirks.

"I'll keep that in mind." I silently watch as the man approaches Sebastian, leaning in to whisper something on his ear. I frown when I see my roommate laughing, and suddenly I'm feeling out of place. Like a confused spectator that doesn't know what to expect.

"I don't think so." I don't understand what Sebastian means by this, and I don't even try to give it much thought.

"You will. Someday." After those words the white haired man turns to look at me, smiling pleasantly again. "I shall retire now. I have a lot of work to do in the kitchen. Again, it has been a pleasure to meet you." I can only nod, watching as he walks away, before I take my seat again, looking questioningly at my roommate.

"He's an old friend of mine." Sebastian explains when he notices the look that I'm giving him, while also taking his seat.

"Does he know?" I'm not sure why I asked such a bold question, but I admit that I'm curious.

"About my work? Well, I met him before I started with pornography. But yes, he knows. I can't say he is joyful about it though. But he has slowly come to accept it." He explains while he grabs his fork, being the first one to start eating. I can hear a delighted moan coming from him and I look at my own dish, taking a chunk of food with the silver fork before speaking.

"When did you start…?" I stop myself when I'm unable to find the correct words. I'm not entirely sure why I'm suddenly asking Sebastian all these personal questions, but I do know that I have learned more about him in these last hours than in the whole month that I have been living with him.

"Five years ago. I was nineteen." And yet, Sebastian easily understands that I'm talking about his work. But his answer surprises me. He was only a year older than me when he started with pornography. I can't help but feel curious about the reason why he decided to start working in such an industry. But I don't think I can ask him that. And anyway, I have a feeling that Sebastian won't tell me even if I ask him.

My stomach flips with gratitude when I finally take the food to my mouth, my eyes widening when a delicious flavor invades my mouth. I can't describe it, but the taste is exquisite. Spicy but full of flavor. I easily find myself eating enthusiastically.

I glance at Sebastian and see him eating, clearly enjoying his meal just as much as I do. I admit that I'm glad that he decided to bring me here today. Not only is the food delicious, but I have also been able to know more about him. Even if I still have some unanswered questions.

I carefully grab the glass of champagne and take a sip, the refined taste combining perfectly with the curry. I take my eyes off my roommate for a moment, as I set the glass back on the table, before I look at him again.

"What about your parents?" I have asked him this many times before. But every time Sebastian found a way to ignore my question.

"Let's not ruin a perfect meal with such a conversation." And once again, he refuses to answer me. In fact, he doesn't even look at me, continuing to eat and openly ignoring my question. His silence only makes me more curious, and I decide to insist for the first time.

"You know everything about me…" I silently watch his reaction, seeing him stop eating, leaving the fork on the plate as he looks at me, a sigh escaping from his lips. It's not every day that I see this serious side of him.

"Ciel, I don't even know your surname." I frown when I hear his answer. It's true, he doesn't know my surname and I don't want him to know. But I still think he knows more about me than I know about him.

"I was born in a golden crib, that's all you need to know, isn't it?" I retort, my eyes still focused on his.

"What about _your _parents?" His question confuses me for a moment.

"What about them? You already know they are divorcing." I ask, noticing that there is just a slight hostile tone in my voice. I don't like talking about my family. I don't even want to think about them.

"Yes, but I know nothing about your relationship with them." I sigh, my mind torn between ignoring him or answering. I don't want to talk about my family, but I also think that talking about it is probably the best. And for some reason, talking this with Sebastian doesn't make me feel uncomfortable, at all.

"My father destroyed my family. You can guess the type of relationship I have with him. My mother… she's in her own world right now. She's coping with the divorce and… doesn't remember she has a son. I don't blame her though. She needs her space right now. She'll come to her senses when she realizes that the bastard that I have for a father is just not worth crying over." I don't think I have ever talked so much about my parents. My lips moved on their own, the frustration obvious in my voice as I reveal to my roommate what is the exact condition of my relationship with my family.

I can see understanding in Sebastian's eyes. I am relieved that at least he is not showing any type of pity towards me.

"I'm sorry, Ciel." He says, and I only shrug. I have nothing else to say. It has never been easy for me to talk about my feelings. I prefer to avoid any sort of conversation that can lead to this. "I guess it's only fair for me to say something about my own parents." But Sebastian's words catch my interest, and I examine his features with my eyes, noticing the frown and the tensed jaw. He's obviously not comfortable talking about this.

"I don't know what happened with them. And to be honest I don't care either. I haven't seen them in years." He takes a deep breath, his crimson eyes looking at me. I'm shocked to see that there is an almost pained expression behind that gaze. "Your parents may ignore you… but mine… they knew I existed but wished I didn't." My eyes widen and I can't do anything else but to look at him. I didn't expect to hear this. While I know that the subject makes him uncomfortable, and that he clearly doesn't like to talk about it, I could have never guessed that it was this bad. "It's better to be ignored than to be hated, don't you think?" I can't keep looking at him. I admit I'm ashamed of myself for forcing him to talk about this. I have no idea what he has been through, and it's not my place to question him about it.

I try to break the uneasy silence by starting to eat again, the food still tasting wonderful.

"How's the food?" I hear Sebastian asking me.

"Edible." I almost cringe when I hear how that word sounds. While that is one of my normal responses, it somehow sounds wrong now. After all, Sebastian took the time to bring me here, and is also paying for everything. I should be more grateful. "I mean, it's really good." I say awkwardly, not being accustomed to giving compliments.

But Sebastian only smiles at me, the small gesture making my heart jump.

"I knew you would like it." I look down at my plate, feeling my face heating up for some unexplainable reason. So I frown at my food, until I feel a hand on my face, pinching my cheek slightly. "Cheer up, kitten." I turn my head to the side, easily freeing myself from my roommate's hand.

"Stop calling me that." I tell him, hearing him chuckle. And yet, instead of feeling annoyed, I'm pleased to hear such a sound.

When I look at my roommate, I find him eating silently. For some reason, there's a strange feeling inside my chest that makes my heart beat faster. And I realize that I like this. This moment. Having Sebastian there. I like it all.

Maybe more than I should.

* * *

The ride back is silent and I find myself staring out of the window, my mind running with thoughts.

I enjoyed today's lunch. The food was delicious and I had the opportunity to know a little more about my roommate, even if there are still many things that he refuses to tell me. I'm surprised that he started working in the pornographic industry at such a young age. I didn't expect that and somehow it bothers me. To be honest I'm still not sure what to think about his work. I don't have a clear opinion about it, nor do I think I have the right to judge him for what he chose to do for a living. It's his life, not mine.

I know I should feel uncomfortable going out with him. Someone might recognize him and I don't know if I could stand the embarrassment if that were to happen. And yet, I didn't think about this today, not even for a second. Somehow, I admit that I enjoy Sebastian's company. Before him the only person I used to hang out with was Alois, and I can barely stand his exaggerated personality and vulgar behavior. Sebastian, despite his work, is a down-to-earth person.

"You know, Ciel, this date is almost over…" I immediately turn to look at him, ready to snap at him and tell him that is not a date, when my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. I stare at him blankly, watching the smirk on his lips as he drives calmly, his eyes never leaving the road. I hear nothing but the engine of the black car as I bury my fingers on the passenger seat.

I have completely forgotten about the _promise _he made that morning.

My heart starts beating faster when I remember his words. He had promised to kiss me and…

I look again towards the window, my face heating up. He's just teasing me. He won't try anything when we reach the apartment. Sebastian's only doing this to annoy me.

I shouldn't pay too much attention to this, but my mind is suddenly running wild with millions of possibilities. What if Sebastian does try to kiss me? And if he does try, will he do it as soon as we reach the apartment or will he wait until I'm distracted to catch me by surprise? Will he do something more than just kissing me?

I try to convince myself that I'm not excited about this, and that if Sebastian does try anything I should immediately tell him to stop. And yet, I remember my reaction this morning. How I easily allowed Sebastian to do what he wanted, even if, at the end, he did nothing more than to tease me. But I was waiting for it… I was waiting for him to kiss me and to continue with what I started last night.

And that day, everything that happened at the restaurant, I enjoyed it all. I liked our conversation and the opportunity to get to know him better. I realized that I like his company.

And even now, I'm still feeling that strange sensation in my chest which I cannot describe.

I'm not even sure what I want anymore. Every time I think about my roommate thousands of thoughts come to my mind and I can't find a single rational one.

But before I can think further about this, Sebastian suddenly pushes the brakes, almost forcing me out of my seat. I'm grateful that I'm wearing the seatbelt or I would have probably ended hitting myself against the dashboard. But when look up, I see nothing out of ordinary. The street is completely empty and I can't understand why Sebastian suddenly decided to stop the car in such a way.

"Why did you stop?" He is not looking at me, his attention focused on the other side of the road.

"Because I think you're the reason why there's a Lamborghini parked in front of our building." His answer surprises me, and I immediately take my seatbelt off to be able to look at his window.

"What?" I ask, looking at the same direction where my roommate is looking, my eyes instantly widening when I recognize the car that is parked on the other side of the street, and the man who is getting out of it.

And a dreadful sensation invades me.

"Shit, that's my father."

* * *

_Mmmm Vincent… mmmm hottie hottie Vincent… ahhghrh Vincent! Ok, I'll stop my Grell-like fangirling now (you're sooooo hot Vincent… mmmmnnnn!). Ok, I'm done (VINCENT!)._

_This chapter was supposed to have some hot stuff. I mean, I think Sebastian left that very clear up there. But I don't know why this chapter turned out to be so long, so I decided to leave it there and split the chapter into two. But we had some bonding time between these two babies, so that's cool right? Right? (ohh Vincent…)._

_In other news, Sebastian's POV will come very soon, in just a few chapters. So yes, you will all know just what exactly is going on in that pornstar's head. I'll have such a hard time getting into that man's head. But it'll be nice to wreak havoc in his brain too. I like annoying Sebastian, after all. (Oh Vincent you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Vincent! HEY VINCENT!)._

_By the way, I love, love, love, LOVE Vincent… so yeah… that's why I'm going all cheerleader for him (sing with me world! Hey Vincent! Hey Vincent!). Even if he is kind of a corpse in the manga… more like… bones, I think. But these are the best and most badass bones that ever existed! Anyway, I'm off topic now. CIEL IS GETTING SOME NICE TIME! YES, YES! Well, if Sebastian decides to keep his promise, that is… and if Vincent doesn't murder him first, of course. Or more like Ciel murdering Vincent and Sebastian having to help him hide the evidence. So if you wanna know what exactly is going to happen… give some sweet love to that gorgeous box down there. I have some Ciel hornballs in stock now, and I even have some of Vincent (but those are mine! Mine!). So if you leave a review you'll receive a chibi Ciel hornball and you can watch it making out with your Sebastian hornball. Ciel's moans will be the perfect music to put you to sleep! And damn will he moan… yes, he will… Just you wait Ciel. I'll turn you into an openly gay uke faster than you can say "bloody shit"._

_Ok, that's all for now. Hope you all liked that chapter :D_

_Bye-bye!_


End file.
